Sólo deseo que ya no sea Navidad
by Carime Jackson
Summary: AH/AU La navidad pasada Bella tenía un regalo para su amado, pero el se lo dio a otra, ahora Alice intenta ayudarla y en el intento conoce a un apuesto vendedor de juguetes y médico por lo demás.... Quién será?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, que en realidad originalmente se suponía que fuera un One-shot, pero quiero dedicarle esta víspera a un trabajo un poco más completo. ¿Así que qué tal? Tendrán que leer.**

**1. ****Juguetes Cullen.**

Amanecí con dolor de cabeza otra vez. Quizás eso se iba a hacer constante en esta época, la más desastrosa, la más horrible, la que más odio: la Navidad.

¿Por qué? Pues porque me traía malos recuerdos, eso es todo. Antes, solía amar la Navidad, como todos, nada especial, todo ese brillo, el frío del invierno mágico, el olor a canela por doquier y las promesas de un tiempo fraterno. Pero todo se arruinó por la culpa de Mike. Sí, el tenía la culpa. Ese imbécil que se había ocultado detrás de su careta para llegar a mí, la hija del Sherif.

Mi estómago se retuerce de sólo recordar su nombre y lo mucho que me había hecho sufrir. Por suerte, no tendría que verlo esa navidad, era lo único que podía levantarme un poco el ánimo.

Quizás debería comenzar por el principio, aún cuando sé que se agrandará ese agujero en mi pecho, pero si no, no tiene sentido que me queje, pues nadie comprenderá a qué se debe mi constante mal humor.

Yo iba a la secundaria de Forks un año antes donde lo conocí. Era mi compañero de puesto en Biología, con quien me veía obligada a pasar tiempo compartido. Sí, es cierto que al comienzo detestaba esa clase, no podía verlo. Su flirteo constante, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa. ¡Ahh! Al final terminaron por conquistarme.

No sé como ocurrió ni qué fue exactamente el embrujo que puso a mí, pero ya al par de meses me tenía completamente colada por él. Aunque cuando se le mira en perspectiva es inevitable no sentir esas nauseas y ganas de vomitar propias del asco. ¿Cómo pude?

Así que finalmente terminé aceptando sus invitaciones a salir. Charlie y Jacob no estaban muy feliz con la idea, pero no les escuché, aunque debí haberlo hecho. Me arreglaba todas las mañanas de forma especial para verle y él me recibía son su siempre cálido beso al entrar a clases. A fin de cuentas éramos una pareja feliz. Muy bien dicho Bella, _éramos_.

Creí como una boba todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo: que era inda, el amor de su vida, la persona más fantástica que conocía, la más especial para él y etc, etc, etc.

Estuve a punto de caer por él. Él se me había insinuado en un par de ocasiones. Ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero ¿cierto? Y yo por ya_-no-me-acuerdo-qué_ motivo, no había caído. Pero eso no evitó que para la época más fraterna del año no lo tomara en consideración. Será un lindo regalo, terminé luego de darle miles de vueltas al asunto. Sería en la fiesta de Navidad. Charlie estaría en la estación celebrando con sus colegas el mismo día que teníamos la celebración en casa de Alice, mi mejor amiga. No podría ser tan difícil, con alcohol en el cuerpo todo se daría sin mayores rodeos. Luego podríamos irnos a su casa o a la mía, la verdad no importaba mucho.

La cosa es que llegué tarde a la fiesta, había tenido un pequeño y menor problema con mi monovolumen, pero finalmente había lo grado echarlo a andar. Terminaba de saludara mi amiga cuando lo ví. Su lengua hasta la _laringe_ de otra chica. Jessica Stanley. Una de sus manos jugueteaba morbosamente en el trasero de ella (que por lo demás era más grande que el mío), mientras con su brazo libre recorría su espalda por debajo de su reducido peto.

Cerdo asqueroso.

Alice me guío escaleras arriba y cuidó de mí junto a su novio Jasper.

-Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras- me consolaba.

***

Esa fue una de las razones por la que decidí irme lejos para la Universidad para nunca más tener que verle la casa a ese individuo.

Charlie me invitó a volver para celebrar la navidad con él, pero fingí que tenía muchos trabajos por hacer esa semana y sorprendentemente, Alice no intentó cambiar mi opinión. ¿Qué incluso para sus desenfocados cánones la situación había sido patética? Por lo general y tratándose de otros chicos (como había ocurrido) se reía de mi desgracia. Pero no esa vez.

Decidí que sería mejor no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, después de todo, no valía la pena, aunque sabía que no por eso se esfumaría mi mal humor.

-¡Bella!- llamó mi compañera a la puerta -¿Ya estás despierta?-

No tenía ganas de levantarme aún, por lo que me remití a gruñirle aunque debí haber adivinado de que, tratándose de Alice (porque sí, ella era mi compañera de cuarto), eso podría haber significado tanto un 'sí pasa', como un 'no y no molestes', que a todas luces era la idea, pero ella prefirió tomar como siempre la que más le convenía, por muy retorcida que fuese, o sea, sí adivinaron: la primera.

-Vamos Bella, hoy es un día muy especial- intentó deshacerme de mi querido plumón de plumas de ganso, yo por mi parte, volví a sepultarme dentro de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque habrá un 70% de descuento en tus tiendas de moda?- gesticulé aferrada a mi almohada.

-Sí, bueno eso y…. ¡Pero no! Hoy es importante porque decoraremos el departamento- La miré con escepticismo ¿Qué decoración? –No lo olvidaste ¿cierto?-

Me quedé observándola con la misma expresión anterior. ¿Lo habíamos hablado antes? _Piensa, Bella, piensa_, me repetí en mi fuero interno, _¿Cuándo lo había mencionado?_ No, parecía no tener asunto, mis neuronas deberían de haber estado atrofiadas, como siempre, por mi creciente jaqueca.

-¡Bella!- me reprochó desilusionada mi amiga.

-¿Qué?-

-La decoración Navideña…-

-Ah, esa decoración…-

Ahí estaba la razón de mi olvido, precisamente en la segunda palabra: _Navideña_. Algo, que no dejaría de querer olvidar. Porque ya dije que la odiaba ¿cierto? Sí, creo que sí, pero no está de más repetirlo, por muy rayada que suene.

-Lo siento Alice, yo… creo que paso-

-Baaahh….- se quejó -¿Y tu espíritu navideño?-

-Se la llevó Santa.-

Triste, pero podía decirse que era cierto, ese viejo gordo y vestido con ropa roja sólo por la ocurrencia de la publicidad de Coca-Cola, aunque inexistente, tenía la culpa. Aunque inexistente, era al único que podía culpar en esos momentos, a él y sus estúpidos _Ho-ho-ho_'s que el año pasado se había olvidado de mí y en vez de traerme un regalo se lo había llevado.

Alice se cruzó de brazos ante mi "insulto" a su _queridísimo_ Santa Claus, pero no me convencería.

-Imposible, Santa trae el espíritu, no se lo lleva-

-Como sea- volví a aferrarme a mi almohada, no quería seguir hablando del tema, no quería decoración, ni amigos ni olor a canela, sólo me harían recordar ese pasado que quería olvidar.

Seguiría durmiendo, era una decisión tomada, quizás, con un poco de suerte despertaría en Enero.

Pero mi _siempre-tan-empática_ amiga no se daría por vencida hasta verme con una sonrisa llena de dulces (aunque fuese pintada sobre cinta adhesiva), decorando las paredes de nuestro apartamento. Así que acto seguido, yo me encontraba en el suelo junto a mi cama y ella tiraba de mi pie hacia el baño.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo con las manos en la cintura cuando logró meterme en el baño –Así que ¿Te bañas tú o voy a tener que hacerlo por tí?-

Es fácil creer que bromeaba y realmente me habría gustado que hubiese sido así, pero dadas las consecuencias de la última vez que no había querido levantarme de la cama aún, decidí que lo mejor era que lo hiciese por mi cuenta. Alice podía llegar a ser un poco… cruel cuando se trataba de hacer valer su punto, y créanme que no hay nada peor que ser despertada por un duendecillo diabólico (para estos efectos también conocida como Chuqui o peor, la novia de Chuqui) que te tira agua fría a propulsión en la cara sin importarle realmente si estás desnuda o no.

-Muy bien- sonrió mostrando toda su perfecta corrida de dientes –Si no sales en diez minutos vendré por tí-

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante sus palabras. Eso, tampoco era una broma.

Así que al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba en mi habitación perfectamente aseada y vestida.

Alice me agarró del brazo en cuanto me vio y tiró de mí fuera del departamento.

-¡Alice! ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Pues a comprar los adornos tonta.-

¿Qué acaso había creído que usaríamos antiguos que por lo demás estaban en Forks? Claro que no. Había subestimado a Alice.

-¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que esto me hace mal?!- La gritonié en el ascensor.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Alice!-

-Vamos, sólo son unos adornos-

-De _Navidad_-

-¿Y?-

-_Sabes_ que no me gusta la _Navidad_- le dí especial énfasis a la primera y a la última palabra.

-Sabes que no podrás seguir así por el resto de tú patética vida- Aunque me sorprendió que Alice me llamara patética intenté disimularlo.

Sí, Alice podía ser realmente directa la mayoría del tiempo, pero nunca antes me había dicho patética.

-¿Y por qué no? Gracias por lo de patética por lo demás.-

-¡Bella mírate!- indicó a mi reflejo en el ascensor, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente de observarme detenidamente porque las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso.

-¿Qué tengo?-

-¡Nada! Ese es el problema, no tienes un ojo desviado, ni una nariz gigante y aparentemente no sufres de ninguna deformación genética-

-Bien Alice, lograste ver lo obvio- Para este punto ya nos habíamos subido a su Porcshe Amarillo -¿algo más que quieras agregar?-

-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que eres más de que puedes ver?-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Estamos hablando de los estúpidos adornos de la estúpida Navidad-

-Que te amargas por estupideces-

-Exacto.- Levantó una ceja sin comprender, pero ¿qué tenía de especial? -…Hello. Estúpida Navidad-

-Vuelve a decirlo y te llenaré la boca de dulces- volvió a sonreír con falsa inocencia.

Yo me crucé de brazos en mi lugar amurrada, aún no comprendía lo que había querido decirme y encima me amenazaba. ¿Por qué era siempre ella la que se salía con la suya y no podía ser yo por una vez?

-Bella- rompió el silencio luego de varias calles de trayecto -¿Cuándo lo vas a superar?-

-Nunca-

Gruñó en respuesta.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentas!-

-¿Por qué lo haría, soy patética?-

-Sí, es cierto-

-Deberías apoyarme-

-Lo hago-

-Ja, ja, ja- gesticulé con sarcasmo.

-Soy tu paño de lágrimas-

-¿Y se supone que debería hacerme sentir mejor?-

-Escucha, él no te merece ¿me sigues? Nunca lo hizo. No vale la pena, quizás deberías buscar a alguien más y olvidarte de él.-

-Ya lo hice-

-¿En serio?- se veía sorprendida.

-Olvidarlo, ya no le quiero-

Bufó en respuesta. ¿Qué tenían de especial mis palabras? Hablaba en serio.

-Eso no basta Bella, tu reacción inmadura solo refleja tu incapacidad de olvidarlo-

Miren quien hablaba de inmadurez, la reina de los niños.

-Es fácil decirlo, tú tienes al perfecto Jasper contigo-

-Pero no siempre fue así-

-Sí sí, lo sé, ya me sé ese cuento, el tenía novia y ni siquiera te veía por lo pequeña que eras, pero no te diste por vencida y finalmente lo conquistaste.- recité el canto número dos de _Oda a Jasper_.

-Prométeme que intentarás olvidarlo por esta navidad-

-No-

-Vamos Bella-

-¡No!- y punto final.

Aparcamos frente a una juguetería muy bien decorada en el centro y para mi sorpresa, mi amiga decidió entrar allí. ¿Por qué una juguetería? Ni idea ¿Por qué _esa _juguetería? Ni me miren. En el letrero se leía "_Juguetes Cullen_". ¿Por qué se me hacía extrañamente familiar?

No logré resolver nada del vacío mental que se había formado en mi cerebro y decidí no seguir intentándolo, mi jaqueca no se detenía y recordé que debería de haberme tomado una aspirina o algo para el dolor antes de salir. Pero claro, aunque hubiese querido no habría podido ya que alguien… me había sacado a la rastra.

Seguí a Alice por los pasillos con mis brazos aún apretados bajo mi pecho ahogando a cada segundo mi insipiente deseo por preguntarle qué hacíamos allí. Finalmente no aguanté más y le pregunté.

-Pues porque tiene los mejores adornos también y los dueños son familiares de Jasper.-

¿Jasper? ¿Jasper? ¿Jasper?...

Intenté concentrarme, pero mi respiración se iba ahogando, no recordaba a ningún familiar de Jasper y encime, ya sentía que me desmayaría al segundo siguiente producto de la jaqueca.

-… ¿Alice?- mi voz sonó en un susurro antes de que cayera al suelo y solo pudiese escuchar en la lejanía sus llamados histéricos.

***

-Estará bien- escuché que alguien decía en la lejanía era la voz más gentil que había escuchado en mi vida –Sólo se ha desmayado-

-No sé qué ha ocurrido, en un momento estaba bien y luego…- seguía diciendo mi compañera de piso aún asustada.

-¿Han estado peleando?-

-No exactamente, discutíamos… es que… - hizo una pausa y quería saber exactamente qué iba decir para luego escuchar la respuesta de quien acunaba mi cabeza.-nada-

_¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Esa no es la respuesta Alice!_

-Es importante que no sufra emociones fuertes por unas horas –

-Está bien-

-¿Sabes si se sentía mal de antes o algo parecido?-

-Se veía bastante mal desde la mañana, por eso discutíamos, porque andaba de malhumor-

Genial, yo era la del problema, como siempre.

-O.K-

-Edward, se pondrá bien ¿no?-

¿Edward? ¿Quién era Edward? ¿Y qué hacía allí en mi casa? Porque sí estábamos en casa ¿A que sí? ¿o no? ¿Qué había ocurrido? No podía recordarlo bien.

Una mano masculina masajeó mi frente y luego bajó hasta mi cuello, donde podía sentir su tacto contra mis pulsaciones. Que se hacían cada vez más intensas a su tacto.

-Aún tiene la presión baja, pero ya mejora- volvió a decir esa voz aterciopelada que fácilmente podría haber sido de un ángel.

-¿Por qué no despierta?- volvió a preguntar mi amiga.

-Quizás deberías hablarle- sugirió mi doctor.

_No, que hable él, que hable él_, pedía una parte de mí, la más pequeña, la más frágil y la más inocente.

-¿Bella?- no respondí -¡Bella!-

¿Qué pretendía Alice gritándome, matarme?

-Shh…- la misma caricia de antes comenzó a recorrer mi rostro –Bella se llama ¿no?- hubo silencio y luego _Edward_ continuó -¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?-

Y luego casi como por arte de magia la conversación comenzó a hacerse más clara y cercana. Intenté ordenar a mi cuerpo que se moviera y sólo logré mover levemente los dedos de mi mano.

-¡Funciona!- volvió a gritar Alice y esta vez si hubiese roto mis circuitos neuronales si no hubiese sido porque tenía la convicción que luego volvería a deleitarme con la voz con que había soñado toda mi vida. Aunque suene aún más patética que odiar la navidad porque corté con mi novio en víspera.

-¿Bella? Puedes abrir los ojos. Vamos Bella, despierta.-

Abrí los ojos lentamente creyendo que me encontraría con la cara de Alice en algún punto, pero todo lo que pude ver fueron dos ojos verdes que me atraparon en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de relacionar las manchas con el rostro de mi reanimador en una especia de bodega llena de cajas.

**¿Y que les parece esto a modo de introducción? Solo es el comienzo, aunque el fic en sí será corto, pero aún queda más por ver. ****¿Bella y Mike? ¿Qué hacía Edward en una tienda de juguetes? ¿y por qué la tienda lleva su apellido como nombre? Bueno, esas son un par de cosas a las que pueden dar vueltas por el momento y ponerlas en lindos reviews que me alegrarán el día y darán ganas de más. ¿Qué tal? En verdad me interesa saber sus opiniones.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Besos.**

**Carime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He tardado un poco en volver a este fic y es que se juntaron varias cosas: PSU (prueba de selección Universitara, muy importante por lo demás), despedidas, proms y etc… eso y que el capítulo específicamente me costo bastante escribirlo, comprenderán que es difícil concentrarse cuando se tiene todas esas actividades juntas. Pero ya está aquí el segundo capítulo de este regalo Navideño y espero que lo disfruten. **

**2. Más planes inesperados.**

_Abrí los ojos lentamente creyendo que me encontraría con la cara de Alice en algún punto, pero todo lo que pude ver fueron dos ojos verdes que me atraparon en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de relacionar las manchas con el rostro de mi reanimador en una especia de bodega llena de cajas._

Aguarda, ¿Bodega llena de cajas? ¿Dónde mierda estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba en mi casa?

Pero nada parecía importar demasiado. Pensase lo que pensase, quisiese pensar lo que fuese se me era imposible, no con esos dos maravillosos ojos que atrapaban los míos. Lo observé por unos instantes instintivamente. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No tenía idea, esa actitud no era para nada habitual en mí, es más, no la había tenido desde… Jamás, eso era. Sí, muy bien Bella, _segunda del día_, jamás.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro e intenté mantenerme en mi posición un par de segundos más. ¿Qué acaso Alice no había visto jamás a este individuo? Porque de ser así ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había mencionado? Porque no lo conocía, perfecto, la única solución existente. Jamás lo había visto en su vida, no era más que un oportuno extraño a quién el destino había enviado en señal de piedad por mis males.

-Parece que ya está bien- replicó aún con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Qué bueno?- suspiró Alice aliviada en respuesta.

Edgard, el chico, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y luego sin más se excusó:

-Bueno, ahora si me disculpan, tengo un negocio que supervisar-

-Gracias Edward- se despidió mi amiga y yo no pude atinar a hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Como fuese, había sido lindo mientras había durado.

Alice pareció no notar la anomalía en mí, no al menos hasta llegar a nuestro hogar. Supongo que mi silencio eterno es algo a lo que las personas llegan a acostumbrarse cuando pasan un buen tiempo conmigo. Con Charlie era lo mismo, y con mamá también, aún cuando ella sí era un poco más como Alice en lo de hablar y hablar y hablar y… bueno, ya entendieron. Aunque por otro lado, mi constante hiperventilación debió de haberle dado algún indicio de que algo había pasado en esa juguetería, algo que hacía ya casi un año no había sentido por nadie.

-¿Y? Disfrutaste el viaje a la juguetería- me preguntó luego de dejar las compras sobre la mesa del comedor.

Sí, entonces ya lo había notado y sólo se había callado. Después de todo si había algo de lo que jamás podría reclamarle a mi amiga era que no me conociera.

-Ja, ja, ja- repliqué con sarcasmo –Alice, que mal me conoces-

No creyó ni una sola de mis palabras o sílabas, o lo que fuese.

-¿En serio?- continuó con los ojos clavados en mí con sus habituales gestos de duendecillos –Porque Edward está bien bueno-

-Si está tan bueno, entonces ¿por qué no te lo quedas para ti?-

En vez de enojarse u ofenderse como me hubiese gustado, sonrió de manera sombría, como si mis palabras no surtieran efecto alguno en ella. ¿En serio no le ofendía ni un poquito?

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy con alguien y resulta ser que encima es su primo que además resulta estar más bueno todavía.-

Imposible.

-Imposible-

Sonrió inmediatamente de manera maligna y con aires de triunfo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué me miraba así?

_O no, no, no, no._

_No._

_No._

_No. _

_NOOO._

¿Cómo era que había dejado que mis pensamientos hablasen de nuevo por mi? Era una tonta. Tonta, tonta. Ahora Alice no descansaría jamás hasta no hacer valer su punto, fuese cual fuese que tuviese en mente, sabía que no sería nada bueno. _Genial Bella, lo hiciste de nuevo_.

-¿Es mi idea o escuché que dijiste _'Imposible'_?-

Jaque.

¿Ahora como saldría yo, Isabella Swan de esa? Me habría gustado que por una vez mis palabras tuvieran un impacto real, que por una vez en mi vida hubiese contado con esa habilidad que el mundo tiene de decir lo correcto, con la intención adecuada y que el resto entienda por ello, exactamente lo que se quiso decir.

-¿Yo?- bufé –Alice, en serio, deberías asearte esas orejotas tuyas que tienes.-

Alice me miró con enfado sólo por lo de _'orejotas',_ pues bien sabía lo de mis comparaciones con los duendecillos y no la agradaba mucho la idea, pero por todo lo demás que dije, no se limitó sino a mantener su visión fija en mí, sabiendo que tarde o temprano terminaría por apartarla o confesar todo. No había forma en que le hubiese convencido con mi aseveración. Desde que tengo memoria, que Charlie y ella se habían encargado de decirme lo mala mentirosa que soy.

Decidí no darle en el gusto, por mucho que me costase, no ni una palabra saldría de mi boca y menos por ese… ese chico. No, no y no. Sólo lo había visto una vez en mi vida y sólo lo vería una vez también, precisamente esa, la que había pasado. No sería Alice, no correría por toda la ciudad hasta su juguetería a coquetearle hasta que picase. No, no lo haría, así como no aceptaría nada que fuese irreal frente a mi amiga. Decidido y aprobado.

-Bella…- Insistió mi amiga aún con sus ojos en mí.

Suspiré. No había otra elección y no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para inventar algo que desviase del tema.

-Está bien, puede que lo haya encontrado un poco… apuesto-

O.K, muy apuesto. El chico más apuesto de todos Seattle y del mundo, pero no esperarán que confesase aquello tan fácil de buenas a primeras. Definitivamente no era Alice. Por fortuna.

Mi amiga dejó, por su parte escapar un gritillo, que realmente hubiese preferido no lo hubiese hecho. Pero de nuevo y por enésima vez: era Alice.

Hubiese deseado que la cosa hubiese quedado hasta ahí, pero como todo en aquel día, nada era lo que deseaba y no obstante con tener que soportar a mi amiga fantaseando con futuros encuentros entre Edward y yo, me vi obligada a ayudarla a decorar. Alice era una de esas personas que pueden hacer mil cosas a la vez, y mil y una cuando encima parlotean.

-¡Alice! Ya basta- dije cuando ya no podía soportar más su excitación cada vez que mencionaba el sustantivo de 'Edward' seguido por el pronombre personal 'tú' –No ocurrirá ¿bueno? No porque no arreglaré una cita con alguien que sólo me ha visto una vez, encima estando yo inconciente; y no porque no creo que se acuerde de mí-

Ella alzo una ceja con suspicacia y me hubiese gustado, es más, habría deseado saber a qué se debía, pero en esos momentos se me fue imposible.

-O sea que todo el rollo es simplemente porque crees que no se acordará de tí-

-Sí. ¿Qué? ¡No!- Se me era todo muy confuso ¿Por qué seguía cuestionándome? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué a Alice _siempre_ le interesaba _todo_ de _todos_?

-Tiene muy buena memoria-

-Alice ¡No! Ya dije que no, es mi última palabra así que borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara porque no pasará jamás. No volveré a caer por alguien y menos en esta fecha-

Punto Final.

Dejé los adornos hasta donde estaban antes de ir corriendo a mi habitación. No quería oír ni una palabra más ni seguir ese tema que habría un agujero inmenso en mi pecho.

Me hubiese gustado tener a Jacob allí, el siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor sin importar cual fuese la razón. Pero no estaba. Se encontraba lejos, quizás en qué océano salvando ballenas o algo así.

Un día eran ballenas, al siguiente lobos, luego osos polares y así, con toda clases de animales. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era un guardián de la vida como solía decir.

Decidí recostarme. Mi cabeza aún daba vueltas producto de la jaqueca, que es bueno mencionar, no había cesado ni un poco desde que había abandonado la juguetería gracias a Alice. Abracé mi almohada con fuerza como si de esa manera se fuesen a ir todos los males al caer en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

***

Al contrario de lo que estaba acostumbrada, no fue la cantante voz de Alice la que me despertó en unas cuantas horas. Era Jasper. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

Quizás por una vez en su vida mi amiga sentía culpa o remordimiento de sus actos y por ende no se atrevía a despertarme ella sola. O quizás era sencillamente, que no quería tener que despertarme dos veces en un día. Fuese cual fuese la razón, no era correspondía a su naturaleza, así que tuve un poco de consideración a la hora de dirigírmele, a ella o a su preciado príncipe.

-¿Bella? Hey, hora de despertarse- oí su voz que en medio de mis sueños creyendo en una primera instancia que revivía la escena de la bodega. Y por supuesto, creyendo que no era Jasper sino que su apuesto primo Edward (Vaya, en realidad me estaba obsesionando ese tío).

Respiré profundo al darme cuenta de la patética realidad y recapacitando en lo referente a mi amiga me incorporé pasivamente.

-¿Qué… Qué hora es?- pregunté aún media dormida.

-Hora de arreglarse- entornó los ojos hacia mi amiga para darme a entender que estaba utilizando _sus_ palabras.

-¿Para qué?- Sin importar lo que fuese, no tenía planes de arreglarme para nada. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba tener planeado despertar ese mismo día.

…

Idea de Alice.

-Idea de Alice-

Oh, oh. Otra idea de Alice. ¿Qué tenía ahora en mente? ¿Me arrestaría alguien si trataba de aniquilarla por meter a _su_ novio a _mi_ habitación a interrumpir _mis_ hermosos sueños, por uno de sus estúpidos planes en los que de seguro no sería más que su monigote? Quizás. Gruñi. Eso debería considerarse ilegal.

-O.K, adiós- Volví a taparme con el cobertor. No más consideraciones. Seguiría durmiendo, a ver si así podía continuar mi sueño.

-Oh ¡Vamos Bella!- terminó por exclamar.

No me sorprendió, esos cinco minutos de ella en silencio eran algo que debería haber grabado, bien sabía yo que no iba a durar mucho más.

-No quería volver a esto, pero si no cooperas, no me importará para nada que Jasper esté aquí. Te arreglaré por mí misma-

No, claro que odiaba volver a lo mismo. Gran falacia, si yo era su "Barbie" favorita. Esa que viene mala y fallada a la que hay que trabajar el doble en sus peinados y atuendos para que luzca al menos decente.

-Al, no creo que sea necesario llegar a tanta amenaza. Bella va a cooperar. ¿Verdad que sí?- y luego me susurró al oído –_Vamos Bella, por favor._-

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- chillé al tiempo que me volvía a incorporar.

Para cuando Alice acabó con mi peinado habían de dos horas. Suspiré. Además, no tenía ni una idea para qué me arreglaba tanto y no era que fuese lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que mi amiga había invitado a su novio a sentarse en el sofá de su sala mientras ella arreglaba a su mejor amiga simplemente por cortesía o rutina. No. Era evidente que había algo más. Idea de Alice después de todo. Pero aún no me atrevía a preguntar a qué se debía ni a dónde íbamos. Fuese lo que fuese, definitivamente no me iba a gustar la idea, así que mejor resignarse hasta al final. A final de cuentas, me vengaría de una forma u otra.

Sí, de una forma u otra.

Cuando ella estuviese de lo mejor ahí colgada al cuello de Jasper, fuese dónde fuese, esa escena no iba a cambiar, yo le interrumpiría y haría la vida miserable con mis quejas y '_Ya deja la garganta de Jasper y vámonos'_s. Oh, sí. Era un plan malvado.

O.K. O.K, quizás no tanto, pero era lo único que me hacía sentir un poco mejor en mi miseria.

Finalmente la parte A de la tortura acabó una hora más tarde luego de que mi amiga me vistiera con ropa a su antojo (y muy ostentosa por lo demás ¿De dónde diablos sacaba tanta ropa?) y me maquillara. También a su antojo.

-¿Ahora sí señorita me va a decir a dónde tiene pensado _secuestrarme_ hoy?- enfaticé la parte del secuestro porque claramente a eso más que un paseo había que llamarlo secuestro. Si yo no tenía intenciones de ir y me llevaban por la fuerza, _tenía_ que ser un secuestro.

Me miró en reproche por mi _dramatismo_, pero luego cambió a la más falsa inocencia que pudiese fingir. Muy mal fingida por lo demás.

-No- su sonrisa que lejos de ser angelical a mí se me hacía más bien macabra y casi diabólica. Así era Alice, siempre ocultando su faceta de bruja tras su mascara de duendecillo simpático –Es una sonrisa-

-Jasper…- inquirí en busca de apoyo –Sabes que si no me lo dices será peor-

-Lo siento Bella- e hizo un ademán con el hombro hacia a Alice dando a entender que claramente temía más a ella que a mí. Quizás en su posición hubiese pensado lo mismo, pero aún así no era justo. ¿Por qué todos se complotaban siempre en contra mía? Alice, Jasper, Angela y Ben…. En fin ¡Todos!

-Saben que no tiene sentido que me lo oculten, igual lo voy a odiar- los seguí al ascensor con los brazos cruzados.

En el trayecto me concentré en ver las luces de la ciudad desde el asiento trasero del coche de Jasper. Y no pude evitar volver a sentir la misma repulsión de aquella mañana. No quería Navidad. No la quería y no la quería. Punto. Ya no era lo mismo. Todos felices, las parejas caminando por las calles y los parques caminando de las manos…

¿Y por qué mierda al municipio se le había ocurrido poner un muérdago en cada esquina?

Cada vez que el semáforo daba en rojo, y eso era a menudo en Seattle tenía la horrible sensación de que mi estomago abandonaba su sitio que le correspondía en mis entrañas. Siempre. En todas las esquinas. Parejitas felices besándose por largo tiempo. En cada esquina. Repugnante.

Además, cada vez que ello ocurría, la gran pareja en los asientos de piloto y copiloto que iban conmigo se sonreían y se lanzaban besos desde sus sitios.

Creí que me había habituado a la felicidad de mi amiga porque la amaba y sabía lo bien que le hacía Jazz, pero cuando todo el ambiente era de excesiva tensión sexual más que de amor y paz y solidaridad y… en fin todas aquellas cosas que se dicen son el fundamente de Navidad, se me hacía imposible no fruncir el ceño, acordarme de Mike y luego volver a deprimirme y enojarme como de costumbre.

Supongo que debería de haber tenido un poco más de conciencia social y haber considerado lo amargada que me veía la gente, pero nunca estuvo dentro de mis prioridades figurar y mucho menos me importaba lo que la gente pudiese pensar, si era amargada, cosa mía.

-¡Alice, déjalo ya!-ya no aguantaba más –No aguanto las sorpresas, sabes que lo odio, precisamente ahora _necesito_ saber a dónde vamos-

Algo en la última sonrisa de mi amiga me había hecho sabe que no sólo iba a odiar esa salida como todas las salidas, si no que lo más probable es que se traía algo entre manos y que a la larga, lo iba a odiar aún más.

_A ver Bella piensa ¿Qué es lo que más odias y que sabes que a Alice le encantan?_

Entrecerré lo ojos con ira fulminándola con la mirada al darme cuenta de la más probable respuesta. Si las miradas mataran…

Una fiesta.

Odiaba las fiestas. _Odio_ las fiestas.

Miré la hora en el reloj del coche. 22.30.

Vaya, sí que era tarde, ni mi amiga ni su novio habrían esperado tanto si se trataba de una cena que hubiese sido otra opción aunque no tan mala. Mis amigos, a diferencia de mí, sí tenían conciencia social y sabían que era de mal gusto invitar a una amiga a comer para comerse entre ellos mismos. _Vaya Bella ¿en qué momento adquiriste ese vocabulario tan poco fino?_

Lo que sea, lo más importante era que Alice intentaba llevarme a una fiesta sabiendo que las odiaba. ¿Y por qué las odiaba? ¿Pues recuerdan la de la Navidad pasada? Pues llámenme pegada, cartucha o lo que sea, no me importa. Nunca me ha gustado ir a lugares donde no me sentiré cómoda, e ir a una fiesta sin novio y con una pareja que sólo tendrían ojos para sí mismos, tratando de escabullirme de todos los chicos completamente alcoholizados que llegan a esos límites con la idea de llegar a acercarse a una chica que se encuentre sola no era precisamente _cómodo_. Yo era una chica sola que iba con la pareja más perfecta del planeta. Y encima iba sin dinero.

No debería de haber salido sin dinero. No conociendo a Alice y mucho menos conociéndome a mí. ¿Cómo volvería a casa si no tenía dinero ni para el taxi?

-No Alice. No una fiesta. Por favor dime que no…- Ella sólo sonrió maléficamente en respuesta y Jasper del asiento contiguo le recordó que no fuese tan mala conmigo –Por favor Alice no… sabes que…-

-¿Eres una antisocial sin remedio? Sí, lo sé. Pero para eso están las amigas ¿o no? Para darte ese impulso que te falta para cambiar-

¿Suena lógico? Quizás para cualquier mente lo era, pero no para mí y menos saliendo de la boca de Alice. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo?

Bufé pesadamente en contra mía. Quizás también debería entrar en la categoría de chicas completamente alcoholizadas. Pero del tipo _'...y.só..pase.rápido'_. Quizás así me relajaría un poco.

¿En qué pensaba Alice con llevarme a una disco o algo así sabiendo lo mal que estaba mi cabeza ya ese día y todo por culpa de la fecha? Envolví mi cabeza entre mis manos y recé porque todo pasara rápido. Pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados y pronto llegamos al lugar señalizado.

Jazz aparcó frente al lugar en cuyo letrero se leía _"Gran Fiesta Navideña"_. Y encima no era cualquier fiesta…. Era Navideña…. ¿En serio era ilegal ahorcar dramáticamente a una amiga desquiciada?

Gruñí pesadamente palabras que ni yo comprendía. Alice me las pagaría, de una forma u otra, me las pagaría.

Adentró todos bailaban al compás de la música en vivo que sonaba. No sabía qué era exactamente qué era, pero no era necesario ser una sabelotodo conocedora de música para darse del trasfondo. Motivo…. _Navidad. _

No podía creerlo, aún ni faltaba una semana para la festividad y la gente ya se había encargado de hacerme el día imposible con ella. Primero mis sueños y el recuerdo de … _él_. Luego Alice y su estúpida hiperquinesis. Los juguetes y adornos en la juguetería. El chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida y sus ojos, sus brazos, sus bíceps, su aterciopelada y perfectaperfectaperfecta voz y sus ojos…….. y…..

¡Al grano Bella!

Y todo seguía oliendo a canela y todo seguía recordándome al año anterior y lo que había pasado y lo horripilantemente mal que me había ido y… solo deseaba que ya no fuese Navidad. Que ya no hubiese Navidad, me daba igual, solo me hacía sufrir.

Caminaba esquivando a la gente lo mejor que podía, exigiéndole a mis piernas y a mis sentidos el máximo de concentración. Las luces titilando vertiginosamente y la gente tambaleándose no lo hacían más fácil y no sé que es lo que había en el suelo ¿Alcohol derramado? ¿O sólo una más de mis torpezas?, la cosa es que mis pies se deslizaron peligrosamente por las baldosas. Sí, una vez más había perdido el equilibrio ¡¿Pero qué querían?! Los tacones de Alice no me ayudaban más que las luces. Hubiese caído con mi mejor cara al suelo (¿Me siguen?) si no hubiese sido porque un par de brazos fuertes y delicados se hicieron de mi para impedirlo.

Me habían salvado.

-Hey, cuidado- rió una voz muy gentil que se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

Volteé no precisamente a ver quien era, si no por el simple hecho de agradecer, pero no me imaginé con las preciosas pepas que me observaban.

Edward.

-…-

Gracias a Dios mi mente fue lo suficientemente lenta como para no reproducir mis pensamientos en voz alta, estaba segura de que reproducir su nombre no haría más que hacerlo ver como importante. Claro, había sido mi reanimador, técnicamente en el sentido más estricto del tema me había salvado la vida, eso _tenía_ que ser importante ¿pero no habría sido muy arrastrado de mi parte?

-¿Te gusta el suelo verdad?- rió.

**Así que Edward ha vuelto a aparecer, lo sé, quizás para muchos este capítulo no tenga mucha relevancia o algo así, pero les prometo que el siguiente se viene un poco mejor. ….**

**Harto mejor espero. =) Ya lo tengo casi listo por lo demás… eso sí será más largo y tendrá acción. A ver si lo puedo tener por aquí para el final de la semana.**

**Agradecería enormemente si me dejasen reviews, para cualquiera que se dedique a escribir son un regalo y un empujoncito a seguir escribiendo. En una de esas nunca se sabe y sean ustedes los que me hagan hacer este fic más largo de los 4 o 5 capítulos que tengo pensado que sean.**

**Bye. Nos Vemos. Y espero que sigan viviendo con ganas este periodo Navideño. No, Bella no es un buen ejemplo xD**

**Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capi:**

**3. Cuando ya nada podía ser peor…**

_Caminaba esquivando a la gente lo mejor que podía, exigiéndole a mis piernas y a mis sentidos el máximo de concentración. Las luces titilando vertiginosamente y la gente tambaleándose no lo hacían más fácil y no sé que es lo que había en el suelo ¿Alcohol derramado? ¿O sólo una más de mis torpezas?, la cosa es que mis pies se deslizaron peligrosamente por las baldosas. Sí, una vez más había perdido el equilibrio ¡¿Pero qué querían?! Los tacones de Alice no me ayudaban más que las luces. Hubiese caído con mi mejor cara al suelo (¿Me siguen?) si no hubiese sido porque un par de brazos fuertes y delicados se hicieron de mi para impedirlo._

_Me habían salvado._

_-Hey, cuidado- rió una voz muy gentil que se me hizo extrañamente familiar._

_Volteé no precisamente a ver quien era, si no por el simple hecho de agradecer, pero no me imaginé con las preciosas pepas que me observaban._

_Edward._

_-…-_

_Gracias a Dios mi mente fue lo suficientemente lenta como para no reproducir mis pensamientos en voz alta, estaba segura de que reproducir su nombre no haría más que hacerlo ver como importante. Claro, había sido mi reanimador, técnicamente en el sentido más estricto del tema me había salvado la vida, eso tenía que ser importante ¿pero no habría sido muy arrastrado de mi parte?._

_-¿Te gusta el suelo verdad?- rió._

Edward.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas sin control. ¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí? ¿Había sido también parte del plan de Alice?

_Grr…. Alice…._

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

-Descuida- dejó escapar una sonrisa de medio lado, un mohín, que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran de forma peligrosa. Dios. Lo menos que me faltaba era volver a caer y esta vez producto de su sonrisa. ¿Podía ser más patética? –Bella ¿cierto?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Por un par de segundos me pareció ser que me observaba con verdadero interés. Sus ojos verdes me devoraban. Pero ¿era realmente eso o una simple alucinación producida por el juego de luces?

En el momento en que reparé que sus brazos aún se aferraban a mi cintura comencé a sentirme aún más incómoda. Como si eso pudiese ser posible.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- escuché que le llamaba una voz ronca y socarrona, quizás la más ronca que jamás había escuchado en mi vida. Él se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con un enorme oso pardo. _Vale, un oso en una discoteca habría sido sin duda extraño. Un oso polar… bueno, al menos iría con el motivo navideño_, pero no es a lo que me refiero. Era un chico enorme, y cuando digo enorme pienso en _**ENORME**_, con mayúsculas, cursiva, subrayado _y_ negrita, igual que un _gran_ oso pardo. A Edward la presencia de este nuevo individuo no pareció sorprenderle ni intimidarle (como sí hacía conmigo), en vez, lo observó con toda naturalidad –Vaya, creo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo hermano- Se burló sin duda al ver la posición en que me tenía.

Mi salvador se tensó un poco contra mi cuerpo, pero no lo hubiese percibido de no ser porque estaba pendiente a cada uno de sus movimientos. Hipnotizada como una boba…

Y luego rió, suave y cantante.

-¿Qué más me iba a esperar de ti?- dijo sin mirarlo siquiera al tiempo que me soltaba con cuidado.

Resultado: Mi cuerpo reclamaba con ira el no seguir bajo su amparo. _¡Calla ya!_ Le ordené, pero no quiso hacer caso.

Tanto me había distraído con la presencia del único ser que en esos momentos se robaba los sentidos que no noté ni por casualidad que junto al enorme animal del bosque, que aún ni sabía como se llamaba y ya me hacía sentir incómoda, habían llegado nada más y nada menos que mi queridísima amiga Alice y su novio sonriendo de manera cómplice el uno al otro antes de observar con detenimiento a Edward y luego a mí de reojo.

O.K ya comenzaba a sentir que todo había sido parte del plan. La parte más mal pensaba de mi mente llegó a sugerir que Alice había previsto que habría licor en el suelo y que descuidadamente resbalaría con él y luego Ed…. O.K O.K sí, era completamente estúpido e irracional, pero ¿Qué querían que pensara? Mi mente funciona rápido cuando se trata de imaginar cosas y parecía que esos dos encuentros por "_coincidencia_" iban a quedar dando vuelta alrededor de mis neuronas al menos por una semana. Eso y la canela y los adornos y…. los recuerdos de _aquel_ que ya me había acosado la existencia durante todo el día y que nada tenía que ver con el ángel junto a mí. Dos polos completamente opuestos con sólo verlos.

-Hey primo- saludó Jasper.

-¿Qué tal?- respondió Edward en saludo –Alice que gusto volver a verte-

-Vaya Edward, que caballero- bromeó mi amiga con confianza –Muchas gracias, también es un gusto verte y vaya… ¡que guapo estás! ¿A que no Bella?-

Era oficial, alguien moriría al llegar a casa. Alguien moriría lenta y _trágicamente_ de una manera muy, _muy_ dolorosa. De eso me encargaría, era una promesa.

Me limité a no responder. A diferencia de mi amiga, no iba por ahí lanzando cumplidos que pudiesen comprometerme.

-Bueno- sonrió Jasper –Veo que ya se conocen. Creo que me he ahorrado una presentación. ¿Edward ya conoces a Bella?-

Él me observó y sonrió. _Ya en serio, alguien debería prohibir eso en este estado y en el resto del mundo_. Me concentré en mantener a raya mi hiperventilación ya todos los dardos apuntaban a nosotros y no quería crearme falsas expectativas de algo que no sabría como me repondría si no ocurría o _peor_, si ocurría y terminaba igual que la última vez.

¿Melodramática? Sí, por enésima vez, lo soy.

-Claro- respondió aún con su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y como si fuese su turno de decir algo agregó –Bella, este es mi hermano Emmett, ten cuidado con él porque es un verdadero bruto-

-Gracias _hermanito_- enfatizó la última palabra proporcionándole un puño en el hombro a su hermano.

Reí por inercia, pero aún seguía aturdida por su mirada y risas siempre cordiales.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-

Y comenzó oficialmente la fiesta de la cual quería huir y al mismo tiempo hacer durar por siempre. Por un lado Emmett había desaparecido casi al tiempo en que fue presentado y por el otro, lo que me molestaba un tanto, pero era el punto de más controversia en el asunto, Edward se había quedado sentado en la barra junto a mí mientras su primo y mi amiga ya se hacían de la pista de baile. Los observé por un momento. Alice siempre había sido una de las mejores bailarinas que conocía y Jasper era muy bueno también, pero sinceramente, no le hacía justicia.

-¿No bailas?- Me preguntó mi compañero de barra luego de un rato, como si estuviese aburrido de estar sentado.

Quizás para otra mente, quizás no atrofiada ni fallada como la mía eso hubiese sido una pregunta habitual, algo parecido a una invitación de fácil respuesta: sí o no. Pero para la mía, que ya ven cuantas fallas tenía, eso era una contradicción más.

No, por supuesto que no bailaba, lo odiaba. Pero teniéndolo tan cerca, y tomando en consideración mi súbita adicción a su mirada y a sus brazos alrededor mío, aunque sólo fuese para salvarme, era una de las cosas que más hubiese anhelado. Mi mente demandaba No y mi cuerpo demandaba Sí, pero si a mi cuerpo se le hubiese ocurrido la brillante idea de darme garantías, quizás se me hubiese hecho un poco más fácil responder satisfactoriamente a aquella petición.

Si es que lo era.

Luego estaba el conflicto interno de si aquello era o no una petición.

_No seas boba Bella, claro que es una petición._ Reclamó una voz en mi interior. Entonces… ¿Qué respondía?

El rubor comenzó a subir a mi rostro ante la desesperación de no saber qué decir. ¿Por qué todos tenían carácter social y yo no? ¡Hasta Edward lo tenía! Bahh… ¿Qué no iba a tenerlo si era un semi Dios?

-…entonces ¿Bailas o no?- preguntó aparentemente divertido ¿Ya había notado mi rubor con la poca luz que había?

-Tú… ¿tú me estás invitando o me estás preguntando?- No pude evitar que mi tono sonara un poco sarcástico, para mí era habitual no bailar y tratar así a la gente que hacía preguntas obvias, y no era habitual que me invitaran ni a salir ni a bailar.

En respuesta él se encogió de hombros.

-Eso depende de qué es lo que prefieras-

No pude evitar entornar los ojos. Ya, en serio ¿No tenía una frase menos cliché? Debí de haber sabido que él no sería distinto a todos y por _todos_ me refiero a…. ¿En qué momento creí que podría encontrar un chico guapo y sensible?

-¿Qué?- preguntó al ver mi expresión.

-¿Algo que no haya escuchado antes?- inquirí ocasionando que dejase escapara una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

…

Aguarden. _¿Nerviosa?_

Oficialmente estaba alucinando.

-Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que sí quiero bailar y no sé, me preguntaba como aún estás aquí sentada si… ya sabes, un baile no mata a nadie-

_Claro, eso es porque aún no me has visto a mí._

Negué con la cabeza apretando fuertemente los labios, me dolía rechazar, como diría Alice, la _oportunidad_ de mi vida. Pero si no quería verle lastimado o riéndose de mí, era lo mejor. Mi escasa personalidad no me dejaba hacer frente al ridículo. Y _menos_ frente a él.

-La verdad- comencé a excusarme en cuanto vi la decepción del rechazo aparecer en su rostro –soy pésima bailando en serio, pero deberías preguntarle a alguien más ¿ves esa chica? Hace ya unos segundos que no te quita la vista de encima- _Bien Bella, regalándoselo al enemigo, que buena eres._ Ni en mi fuero interno podía estar ausente el sarcasmo. –Quizás quiera bailar contigo- finalicé una vez que ya había metido la pata y no había vuelta atrás.

Él se volteó a ver quién era y luego volvió a mí.

-¿Jessica? Naah, está en mi clase de Biología, no bailaría con ella.-

-¿Por qué no?-

Eso de los chicos rompe corazones que se hacen de rogar ya me comenzaba a molestar.

-Pues porque es la típica chica que se lanza encima del chico de turno, dura un par de semanas, el chico no aguanta y al par de días anda con otro- Sonaba casi lógico saliendo de sus labios.

-Eso suena casi lógico- reproduje mis pensamientos obviando la parte que correspondía a _sus_ labios –salvo por una parte.-

Él alzó una ceja esperando la parte más evidente de la cual aún no me explico cómo no había reparado en ello.

-Estás en una discoteca, la mayoría de las chicas o ya están pilladas o están aquí para pescar algo sea lo que sea, lo más probable por la noche ¿Eso es acaso mejor que esa chica que _aún_ te está mirando?-

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más fáciles. Entonces, encontrar las palabras en mi cerebro y hacerlas salir ya no era tan atropellado como en un primer instante. Tenía que reconocer que para ser un Don Juan, Edward era muy agradable.

-O vinieron aquí obligadas por su mejor amiga y su novio- rió sin dejar de clavarme la mirada desde un ángulo bajo guiñándome un ojo.

O.K, definitivamente el par de copas que me había tomado estaban haciendo que poco a poco fuese perdiendo la cabeza. _Bella, deberías dejar el trago_. Me dije a mi misma. Sí, seguro que había alucinado. Quizás había dicho algo como: "_Quizás pero aún así no son alguien a quién conozco_"

Claro, eso había dicho.

Y no se movió de su lugar, la siguiente media hora se mantuvo ahí sentado tomándose una que otra cerveza haciendo preguntas para romper el silencio que se formaba de vez en cuando. Él hacía las preguntas y yo respondía en monosílabos. El nerviosismo había vuelto a aparecer en cuanto dejé de tomar y me decidí a comer algo para aclarar mi mente. Después de todo, la noche no estaba resultando tan mala, aunque tan solo llevara media hora, no estaba aburrida del todo. Aunque hubiese estado en completo silencio, si hubiese sido junto a Edward, habría estado de todo menos aburrida.

Muchos fueron los temas de conversación: Mis estudios, su trabajo, su tienda (sí, a veces para sorpresa de todos, incluyéndome, lograba ser _yo_ la que formulase una pregunta), pero la banalidad de la conversación no ayudaron a lograr ni una fluidez ni una concentración como en la primera. Y luego, con la mirada de Edward de nuevo taladrando mi rostro decidí que sería bueno volver a buscar a Alice y Jasper entre la multitud. Al menos así lograba mantener la gordura y la dignidad un poco más. A ver si así lograba pasar la noche integra sin humillarme o insinuarme demasiado. Ya bastante era sonrojarme cada vez que escuchaba su voz dirigirse a mí.

O era eso o buscaba una distracción para no pensar en la canción que tocaban en esos instantes. La cantante había cambiado y el ritmo se hacía un poco más juvenil y alegre. La gente se acumulaba emocionada frente al escenario aunque yo claramente no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era.

-Hey, es Ashley Tisdale- oí que alguien dijo y al tiempo que lo decía vi como Edward alzaba la mirada hacia el escenario. Pero no duró mucho. Quizás a él tampoco le interesaba. Algo en común que tuviésemos.

A diferencia de las mayoría de las canciones que tocaban los artistas de moda, esta sí la conocía y podrán adivinar… La odiaba. Y no la odiaba solo por ser de Navidad o por ser pop. La verdad a esas alturas, ya estaba casi resignada. La odiaba a por la letra:

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away._(La navidad pasada te dí mi corazón, pero al mismísimo día siguiente lo regalaste)

Y lo peor de todo es que la voz de esa tal _Ashley Tisdale_ a pesar de no parecerse en nada a la mía, reproducía bastante bien las quejas de mi corazón, como si fuese yo misma quien la cantaba. Guardando las proporciones en cuanto a mi pésima entonación por supuesto. Si esa canción ya de por sí me hacía sufrir, no puedo ni explicar las sensaciones que me abarcaron luego de todos esos recuerdos. Y sobre todo con Edward a mi lado.

_Should I give it to someone special this year_? (¿Debería dárselo a alguien especial este año?)

Edward pareció notar mi cambio de humor, pero no dijo nada, sólo se limito a observarme. Esta vez _sí_ que tuve que desviar la mirada más allá en la multitud para no verme atrapada por su simpatía.

Pero no debí de haberlo hecho. Allá entre la gente se encontraba una silueta que no había visto en un año. Sí, acertaron, Mike Newton. Desvié la mirada rápidamente y le dí la espalda a la pista de Baile centrándome en la barra y mi vaso de cerveza. Con un poco de suerte no me vería. O reconocería. Ya bastante malo era encontrarmelo ahí.

_¿Qué hace él aquí?_

El enfado en que mi fueron interno replicó aquellas simples palabras no dejó de serme indiferente. Debería de haber estado destrozada de volver a verle luego de un año, luego de recordar todo lo que sufrí por _su_ culpa. Luego de todo el miedo que tenía. ¿Y estaba enojada?

Además, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la canción que justo se escuchaban al momento de darle la espalda.

_I keep my distance, but you still catched my eyes.__Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me._

(Mantuve la distancia pero aún así atrapaste mi mirada. Dime bebé ¿me reconoces? Bueno, ha sido un año, no me sorprende)

Porfavorporfavorporfavor que no me reconociera, un año en mí había hecho algo ¿no? Sorbí un gran trago de cerveza. Por suerte, Edward estaba ocupando el único espacio junto a mí.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo poniéndose de pie al dejar su _Chop_ aún junto al mío.

_¡¿Qué?!_

-¿Qué?- logré decir con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué era lo divertido en verme sufrir? ¿Por qué todos los satélites de habían alineado ese día para refregarme en la cara lo patética que era? ¿A quién podría gustarle todo aquello?

-Voy al baño- me guiñó. Claro, ¿Qué tenía que darme explicaciones?

_Vamos Bella_, me auto animé, _Seguro no es nada, un producto más de mi imaginación y si no es así, no hay manera en que te vean, hay mucha gente y no tienes por qué ser tú precisamente a la que ve…_

_-_Ron por favor_-_ Escuché su voz demasiado cerca como para ser verdad. _Gracias mil santos…._

Volteé sólo a ver que en verdad estaba alucinando y que estaba completamente demente. Que en verdad no era nada y sólo era culpa de la Navidad. Pero no. Ahí estaba él con su habitual peinado, sus habituales ojos celestes, su cazadora, su aroma, su….

_¡Ay Bella por Dios!__ ¡Qué asco!_

Volví a rogar por que los santos me salvasen y no se diera la molestia en ver para el lado, pero era muy tarde. Me había visto.

-¿Bella?- y luego soltó una de sus típicas risas explosivas –¡Whojoa! Señorita Swan ¡mírate! Qué guapa estás –

Habría querido golpearlo, gritarle, o al menos entornar los ojos, pero todo mi organismo estaba completamente paralizado. Completamente desahuciado.

Me tomó unos minutos recuperar al menos mi mandíbula y mi cerebro como para poder formular algo coherente.

-¿Qué hacer _aquí_?- No dije que fuese algo agradable o cortés.

-¡Vaya! No nos hemos visto en ¿cuánto? ¿Un año? ¿Y así recibes a tu ex novio?- _Tarado, querrás decir._

-Que bueno que especificaste lo de _ex_- repuse con el más hiriente sarcasmo que tenía guardado. El que me había guardado por un año –Quizás ahí encuentres la respuesta-

-¡Vamos Bella! Lo de Jess fue….- ¿Jess? ¿Quiso decir Jessica? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre en la noche?

Porque no lo era. Edward también la había mencionado refiriéndose a la chica que… No. De ningún modo. Tenían que ser en definitiva dos Jessicas distintas. Convencerme de ello, era más fácil de lo que creía.

-¡Oh, vamos!- le interrumpí –Podrías ser menos… _patético_- Lo sé, no era la palabra, pero es que mis neuronas seguían lentas y no encontré nada mejor que decir.

-¿No podemos hacer una pequeña tregua por Navidad?- sonrió con esa sonrisa pícara por las que muchas veces suspiré, pero a la que en esos momentos tenía ganas de cachetear –Bella yo… la verdad me equivoqué, tu sabes que eres….- Sentí como su aliento se acercaba a mi rostro y no podía evitar que mis manos respondiesen con rapidez a defenderme. No iba a caer otra vez no, no lo haría, no por alguien que sólo se había reído de mí, que sólo me había utilizado como un paño de lágrimas mientras yo buscaba alguien en quién confiar. Un hombre enmascarado.

No. Por sobre todas la cosas habían dos razones por las que no podía caer. La primera: No por la mirada de depredador que me devoraba con furia cada centímetro de mi piel descubierta por el escote. Y Dos: Tenía mal aliento.

En mi subconsciente sin embrago, se reflejó una imagen que ayudaba a evitar el momento, pero que sin embargo no tenía ni una base sólida: Edward.

Lancé una mirada furtiva en dirección a la pista de baile. ¿No había nadie que pudiese salvarme? ¿Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Edward? No, el no cabía en la lista. ¿En qué minuto había tomado tal grado de confianza con un perfecto desconocido al que había conocido esa misma mañana? Ni siquiera pude reconocer al enorme oso pardo ¿Emmett? Estaba perdida.

Los brazos de Newton se aferraron fuertemente a mí de un momento a otro. Puse mis brazos como barrera entre nosotros, pero no surtieron muy buen efecto y pronto ya tenía sus labios mordiendo los míos. Intenté deshacerme de él, pero no pude. Mis labios dolían y sólo tenía dos opciones: O respondía a aquel monstruoso y asqueroso beso para apaciguar un poco el dolor físico, pero arriesgándome a que mi corazón dejase de existir, o simplemente me mantenía en esa posición y seguía sufriendo.

Dolor. Dolor. Ardor y Sufrimiento. ¿Podían ser peores las cosas tomando en consideración que estaba siendo besada por un cavernícola?

Ya estaba resignada, no lograba apartarlo ni un centímetro y su mandíbula ya había comenzado a describir un camino peligroso a través de mi cuello. Que bueno que había bajado los niveles de alcohol en mi cuerpo y mantenerme lo suficientemente lúcida como para no disfrutar aquello. Si creía que la Navidad pasada había sido horrible, eso era simplemente porque no sabía lo que me esperaba para el año siguiente.

Cuando sentía que ya estaba perdida, cuando no sabía si podría resistir uno más de sus besos de tortura y sus piropos sacados de un mal libro sobre _cómo-conquistar-a-tu-prostituta-de-turno_, su cuerpo se alejó del mío de improvisto y escuché como dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

No quise mirar a qué había ocurrido, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. _Correr._

**Pobre Bella, cuando ya estaba empezando a agradarle la idea de la fiesta y comenzaba a tomarle el gustito a la cosa tenía que aparecer Mike y para colmos… **

**¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué asco Mike! ¿Acaso eso no amerita un review?**

**A ver si así me apuro un poco con el próximo capítulo esta semana, que a simple vista amenaza con ser atroz. xD Pero bueno… sobreviviré.**

… **Supongo.**

**Nos vemos. Bye, besos a todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, me ha costado un poco, pero creo que ha quedado de lo más:**

**4. ****Combinación Perfecta**

_Dolor. Dolor. Ardor y Sufrimiento. ¿Podían ser peores las cosas tomando en consideración que estaba siendo besada por un cavernícola?_

_Ya estaba resignada, no lograba apartarlo ni un centímetro y su mandíbula ya había comenzado a describir un camino peligroso a través de mi cuello. Que bueno que había bajado los niveles de alcohol en mi cuerpo y mantenerme lo suficientemente lúcida como para no disfrutar aquello. Si creía que la Navidad pasada había sido horrible, eso era simplemente porque no sabía lo que me esperaba para el año siguiente._

_Cuando sentía que ya estaba perdida, cuando no sabía si podría resistir uno más de sus besos de tortura y sus piropos sacados de un mal libro sobre cómo-conquistar-a-tu-prostituta-de-turno, su cuerpo se alejó del mío de un golpe y escuché como dejó escapar un grito de dolor._

_No quise mirar qué había ocurrido, sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. Correr._

Traté de perderme entre el tumulto que aún seguía acolchonado para ver a _Tisdale_ en busca de Alice. Pero me atrapó.

Más específicamente unos brazos me atraparon y me rodearon de forma protectora.

No fue difícil dejarme abrazar por ellos ya que al menos sabía que estaba segura, no había forma en que Mike en su estado de embriaguez me hubiese cogido de esa forma. Y ese aroma… sólo podía ser una persona: _Edward_.

-Sshhh… tranquila- intentó.

Me aparté al notar que estaba llorando en sus brazos y que mancharía su camisa. Demasiado tarde. Ya le había manchado pero no eran lágrimas precisamente ¿Eran manchas de sangre? ¿Cómo era que Mike había sido capaz de hacerme daño hasta físico? Sabía lo rompecorazones que era, pero eso…

_Sangre, sangre, sangre…_

Lo importante en esos momentos no era mi herida del labio, era la camisa de Edward.

-Lo sien…- comencé a disculparme, pero el me interrumpió.

-Tranquila, ven tendremos que limpiar esa herida-

_Herida._

_Sangre, sangre, sangre…_

Si seguía pensando así me desmayaría. ¿Ya había mencionado que no podía ni ver la sangre?

-Quiero salir de aquí- supliqué antes siquiera de tomarle el peso a la petición que _le_ acaba de hacer.

-Está bien, te llevaré a casa- terminó antes de guiarme rápidamente hacia lo que supuse sería una salida con sus manos aún en mis hombros.

-Alice…-

-No te preocupes, déjalos que se diviertan-

_¿Y tú? ¿Tú no puedes divertirte también en vez de estar aquí perdiendo tu tiempo con una desconocida herida?_ Pero no me atreví a pronunciar palabra alguna, ya de por sí debía de sentirme agradecida de que alguien como él hubiese estado cerca. Aunque no tenía idea por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que huíamos de algo, o que por lo menos Edward andaba un poco acelerado.

Quizás era por su respiración, que en una primera instancia no había alcanzado a percibir, pero estaba bastante agitada.

Para cuando ya pude volver a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su tacto o su respiración estábamos frente a un flameante _Volvo_ plateado, él se acercó al coche a abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Esto… ¿Esto es tuyo?-

-No, me lo he robado- rió y luego al ver mi expresión su sonrisa se borró –Hey- abrió los brazos en señal de inocencia –Es broma-

-Claro- intenté sonar como que ya estaba mejor.

O.K, recapitulemos: _Chico apuesto + sensible + Volvo = ¿Combinación perfecta?_

-Ten- me dijo cuando él por su parte ya había terminado de ponerse tras el volante tendiéndome un pañuelo -será mejor que hagas presión en la herida para que deje de sangrar-

_¡No Bella! No pienses en sangre, es… esto, agua…. Sólo agua la que sale de tu boca. ¡O saliva!_

Hice como me decía, no entendía mucho a qué se debía su amabilidad ni cómo era que sabía exactamente que decir en el momento oportuno. ¿Cómo era que lograba manejarse tan bien con la situación? ¿Le ocurría a menudo?

De pronto recordé algo de mucha más trascendencia que todas aquellas estupideces y películas en 3D que me había estado pasando (aunque inconcientemente) con Edward. No traía llaves. Con lo rápido que Alice me había hecho salir del departamento no había tenido ni tiempo de coger mi copia. Vaya, después de todo ¿no podía pedir un poco de paz?

-No traigo llaves- confesé mirando los dedos de mi pie cubiertos de polvo.

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que echara a andar el motor.

-Entonces te llevaré a casa- su tono sonaba neutro y no me dejaba adivinar si lo decía en serio, en broma, con enfado, con resignación, con deseo o ¿_ilusión_?

¿Su casa?

_¡Su casa! ¡Su casa!_ Gritaba una vocecita en mi cerebro que me resultaba difícil de acallar y por ende difícil de ignorar.

-No tienes que hacerlo…- logré decir luego de varios segundos en que me encontraba en una disputa interna.

-Lo sé- su tono era tan pasivo como siempre.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-

-Porque _quiero _hacerlo- Su mirada atrapó la mía el tiempo prudente como para no estrellarnos, pero yo no fui capaz de sostenerla ese tiempo. Era demasiado intensa para la mía. Sentía que cada uno de mis más oscuros pensamientos quedaba al descubierto cuando me miraba así –Tienes que apretar bien la herida- finalizó.

A pesar de lo educado y amable, no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo extraño en él. Algo que no lograba comprender, quizás algo que quería ocultar. Su mirada que cada tanto me perforaba no era una mirada cualquiera e indiferente, si no fuese por lo Paranoica que era, habría creído que esa mirada significaba algo. Como si de hecho quisiese decirme algo.

Pero terminé de convencerme que sólo era una más de mis películas. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me dejé llevar por esas ensoñaciones en que él y yo éramos el uno para el otro, en una de esas fugaces imágenes en se imagina lo que sería que la persona junto a uno de repente diese vuelta el rostro para decir un par de incoherencias que no se comprenden y sin embargo se responden con un beso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrumpió mis ensoñaciones el cantar de su voz. Y para cuando volví en mí estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus manos sujetaban el mío y yo sólo podía rogar a los cielos que por favor no me le hubiese tirado al cuello. _Por favor que no haya perdido lo que me quedaba de decencia._ Pero su rostro no daba indicio alguno de que hubiese actuado de forma bochornosa, sino que por el contrario, se veía contrariado –Ese imbécil…- Me pareció mascullar aunque no logré comprender a qué venía eso.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Eso creo- alcancé a musitar.

-A ver. Déjame ver-

Su dedo pulgar recorrió mi labio inferior primero con suavidad y luego ayudándose de su otro pulgar presionó con fuerza una zona.

-¡Ay!- chillé.

-Lo siento- exclamó en respuesta –Sólo quería cerciorarme de que no estuviese infectada- y acto seguido volvió a presionar con el pañuelo la herida mientras yo sentía el ardor que producía la sangre en salir.

Entonces reparé en que el se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta del coche que al parecer ya estaba estacionado.

-Será mejor entrar- Me tendió la mano para que me pusiese de pie –Adentro tengo curaciones. Limpiaremos esa herida-

Una de las tantas cosas en la que Edward me parecía extraño comenzó a tomar forma. Él era dueño de una juguetería, pero sin embargo con sus consejos no dejaba de recordarme al lenguaje de un médico.

-A ver- dijo sacando botellas y cajas en cuanto ya me había hecho pasar a su sala –No, no…. Esto- dijo por fin.

_¿Qué acaso tienes una veta médica oculta?_Me hubiese gustado preguntarle, pero no fui capaz. Simplemente me dedicaba a observar con qué habilidad echaba primero un líquido transparente en un pedazo de algodón.

-Esto- anunció mostrándome el pedazo humedecido –Es agua destilada, primero limpiaré la zona y…-

Volvió a acercar toda su caballería sobre mí. Mi primer impulso fue de prepararme para sufrir, pero al capturar su mirada y hacerme conciente de la escasa distancia que nos separaba de nada servía saber que mi piel debería haber estado ardiendo en dolor, pues todos mis sentidos habían sido focalizados en exclusiva hacia él. En sus manos tocando mi rostro, sus ojos verdes inspeccionando cada milímetro de mis labios y su cálida respiración golpeando mis poros.

Aún no comprendo como logré mantenerme estoica en mi posición sin caer en la tentación que clamaba a gritos la dejara actuar. Edward era unos de aquellos chicos por las que la chicas recuerdan que tienen hormonas justo cuando creían que no volverían a mirar a un chico nunca más, o que nunca más volverían a enamorarse o a sentir eso deseos in entrañables de sentirse querida, de sentirse amada. Dentro de ellas (aquellas chicas) estaba yo, justo a escasos centímetros de él, rogándole a cada músculo de mi cuerpo que se comportara y no me dejasen en vergüenza.

Ahí estaba yo buscando una opción que me dejase mantenerme digna y lo único que conseguí fue concentrarme en su mirada. Si su mirada hubiese continuado tan concentrada, estaba segura de que no aguantaría más, pero en cambio, como regalo de los cielos, su expresión se distorsionó.

-Esto no está bien, ¿Qué ese idiota se creía vampiro o algo así?- comentó, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida como para comprender palabra.

-¿Ah?-

Mi balbuceo pareció romper su burbuja e inmediatamente retractó lo dicho haciendo como que aquí no había pasado nada.

-Que esto no está bien, la herida se ve un poco profunda, tendré que hacerte unos puntos-

¡Puntos! ¡¿Qué acaso estaba demente?! No puedes ir por la vida saturándole la piel a las personas con hilo de coser o dental o…. _¡Da lo mismo Bella!_ No se puede, ni se podía. Era **ILEGAL** con grandes y gordas mayúsculas.

-¿Puntos?- Mi voz era apenas un hilo casi imperceptible_._

_Hilos, hilos y más hilos._ Y la idea de _sangre, sangre y más sangre_, que había tratado de controlar durante toda la noche retornaban a mí. Mi respiración se agitó como si me estuviese debatiendo entre la vida y loa muerte en esos momentos.

¿Acaso había escapados de las garras de un demente para encontrarme con otro que para colmos tenía toda la pinta de ser normal?

Al notar mi expresión me dedicó un mohín que no supe interpretar. Podría haber sido un signo de contrariedad o bien un débil intento por contener una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Le temes a los puntos?-

_Contesta Bella, contesta Bella. ¡BELLA TIENES QUE CONSTESTAR YA!_

-No puedes-

-¿Cómo?-

Estaba aterrada. ¿Y si Edward era en realidad un loco psicópata? ¿A dónde me había ido a meter? ¿Qué acaso que fuese primo de Jasper no me daba un poco de garantía?

-¡Aléjate!- dije con firmeza que creí sería imposible obtener.

-Pero Bella…-

Tenía que salir de ahí, ya mi vida había empezado a tornarse en una película de terror. Y yo odiaba las películas de terror.

-Hazte a un lado Cullen- le interrumpí.

Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron no tropezar hacia la salida, pero el se interpuso con habilidad entre la puerta y yo.

-¡Sal!- chillé desesperada. ¿Y si en su locura me hacía algo?

-No puedes irte así ¿a dónde además? Es peligroso… y estás herida…- _Sí, gracias por volver a recordarme la sangre imbécil_ –No tienes por qué tener miedo-

-¡No tengo miedo!- _Estoy aterradísima de que un demente me haya traído a su casa para jugar al médico_.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre? Tienes que estar demente para querer irte así- _O.K ¿Ahora yo soy la demente?_

-_Tú_ eres el demente Cullen- Lo siento, eras un acto reflejo que tenía el de decir lo que pensaba cuando alguien me insultaba.

-¿Qué?- Su expresión me destrozó, parecía en verdad contrariado, como si no comprendiese una sola palabra de todo lo que le decía. Como un niño al que el hermano ha acusado injustamente. Casi tierno me atrevería a decir… pensar… ¡eso! -¿Y ahora que hice?-

-¿Te parece poco querer operar a alguien sin licencia?-

Y luego fui yo la que no comprendió ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurría. Yo me había esforzado por hacerle ver lo importante y _serio_ que era el asunto ¿y él se reía en mi cara? Mi principal misión en esos momentos de intriga fue no contagiarme de sus risas cantantes de… _hombre perfecto_ (para este punto es un insulto). Levanté una ceja en señal de no comprender y dejar en claro que ni me hacía gracia ni iba a dejarme seducir por él.

-Tonta Bella ¿Cómo crees que voy a querer operarte sin una licencia? ¿No crees que sería poco ético?- dijo mientras finalizaba paulatinamente su carcajeo y luego apuntó a una muralla en la que hasta entonces no había reparado.

Tenía pinta de licencia así que me acerqué. Decía así:

_La honorable Universidad de Harvard se honra en otorgar la presente licencia al señor __Edward Cullen__ en signo de haber aprobado satisfactoriamente la carrera de __Medicina__ de acuerdo con los valores que hacen a esta institución acreedora del derecho para implementar dicha disciplina, otorgándosele con esto el título de __Pediatra__._

_Firman: El Director de la Universidad y el Director de carrera._

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con forme la sangre comenzaba a subir y hacer que mi traicionero rubor apareciera nuevamente que causaron una pequeña risita en él. Me alegré de que al menos no estuviese ofendido. ¿Años estudiando en una de las mejores universidades del mundo para que yo viniese a ponerlo en duda? _Vaya que es vergonzoso cuando se da vuelta la tortilla_, pensé.

-¿Y La juguetería?- Esa parte aún no me hacía sentido. Si tenía los conocimientos de un médico, el dinero para comprarse un _Volvo_ y la facha para ser modelo de cualquiera fuese la prenda de vestir, ¿Qué hacía vendiendo juguetes en Seattle?

-Es de _Carlisle_, mi padre, lo ayudo a menudo porque me gusta la idea de que eso dará felicidad a un niño en Navidad- Eso tenía sentido, lo que sí confundía bastante era con la admiración y pasión con que decía aquello, como si su vida en serio dependiese de la felicidad de un niño. Lo examiné más detenidamente por unos segundos a lo que él agrego –Cuando vez tantos niños enfermos, Bella, y te ha tocado ver incluso casos extremos, niños con Cáncer o Diabetes y que sabes que no tendrán cura, pero que sin embargo son felices ante una sonrisa y olvidan todos sus males con un juguete, la perspectiva cambia un poco.-

Sentí como pequeños engranajes comenzaban a funcionar a la altura de mi cabeza y de mi pecho. Las palabras de Edward, su tono y su mirada, me hacían volver a mi ecuación que no dejaba de deslumbrarme.

_Chico apuesto __+ sensible + Volvo + Médico Pediatra + amor por la infancia + sensibilidad con el herido = ¿Combinación perfecta?_

En serio ¿Se podía agregar algo más a la ecuación? No, tenía que estar soñando, un hombre con tantas cualidades no podía existir. No al menos en Seattle, y menos podía estar parado frente a mí. Y si estaba soñando ¿Por qué aún no me había lanzado sobre él implorándole no me dejase dormir en toda la noche? _Mantén el beneficio de la duda Bella_, me aconsejó la misma vocecita de antes, que a veces aparecía con instintos destructivos y otras con instintos constructivos, _sólo por sí acaso_.

-Entonces Señorita Swan ¿Cree que es tiempo ya de sanar esa herida?- _¿A cuál herida te refieres, a ésta o a la de mi corazón? Oh, sí, a ésta._

Asentí lentamente.

***

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo mientras guardaba los implementos que había implementado en mi breve operación, la anestesia creo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haberle partido el hocico a tu novio- Si no hubiese sido por la confesión que me hacía me hubiese impactado la fuerza y resonancia que había tenido la palabra _'hocico'_ proviniendo de él. Aunque llevaba la nada misma conociéndole no habría pensado que Edward hubiese sido capaz de decir un improperio, por muy pequeño que fuese, era demasiado… _Ahh_… suspiré en mi fuero interno… _perfecto_. Si seguía así iba a terminar de convencerme de ello, lo que conllevaría a un dolor más en mi pecho.

Pero la palabra no con siguió captar la mayor parte de mi atención, ni siquiera un cuarto de ésta. Lo que me atrapó fue el hecho de que Edward hubiese sido quien golpeó a Mike. Por unos breves segundos reviví aquel instante en que me vi liberada de sus dientes. Aún así, había algo también en la oración algo que me molestaba: la palabra _'novio'_.

-Él no es mi novio- corregí rápidamente. Algo en su mirada cambió pero no me di tiempo de interpretarlo, aún tenía algo más que aclarar, y nada desviaría mis sentidos esta vez. Si Edward me había salvado de Mike al menos tendría que agradecerle –Ni siquiera tienes que disculparte, soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias por salvarme-

-No hay de qué, ese imbécil…- su mirada se ensombreció como ya me había parecido había hecho las dos otras veces en que le había oído balbucear en contra de Mike –Si no era tu novio deberíamos haber llamado a la policía-

-¡No!-

Me observó con detenimiento. En esos momentos odiaba a Mike, pero tampoco podía decir que me hubiese gustado la idea de llamar a la policía, después de todo no podía considerarse como un delito calificado ¿o si? Lo más importante en esas circunstancias, si se enteraba la policía quería decir que _Charlie_ se enteraba, y si Charlie se enteraba, entonces la bala de su revolver hacía explotar los sesos del descarado y _eso_, si que era un delito calificado, sin considerar la humillación que significaría para mí.

-¿Por qué no? Depravados como _él_ son los que deberían estarse pudriendo tras las rejas. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres y _niños_ han sido abusadas por hombres como él?- Sí, realmente amaba a los niños ¿Por qué no tenía uno?

_Porque entonces ya no sería el hombre perfecto_.

-Pues…- me volví a sonrojar.

-Aguarda un segundo- me interrumpió poniéndose de pie. Aguardé y al cabo de unos segundos volvió de una habitación a la que se había dirigido con un enorme pote de helado –Será mejor que comas algo, si te sigues ruborizando no ayudará a la herida-

-Gracias Doctor- acepté de mala gana al darme cuenta de que había notado mi rubor y no era capaz de identificar si el ofrecimiento había sido una burla o era porque en verdad era necesario.

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues- ¿Cómo le confesaba a Edward que había sido mi novio? –Tuvimos algo, hace mucho tiempo pero terminamos porque él… lo pillé con otra.- Él asentía como si de verdad le interesara lo que le estaba contando –Y no le había visto desde esa noche… hace un año. Fue una de las razones por las que me mudé a Seattle con Alice.-

-¿Y siempre… – se detuvo como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para decir. O quizás lo que no sabía era si era realmente correcto o no terminar la pregunta -… te dejaba así-

Tocó levemente la parte inferior de mi labio sin causarme dolor alguno, en su expresión podía ver lo contrariado que estaba.

No pude evitar preguntarme por qué le importaba tanto. ¿En serio le importaba? ¿O sólo lo hacía por ser cortés? Porque al menos para mis parámetros normales aquellos escapaba a los límites establecidos por la mera cortesía.

-No, esta vez… no sé si fue por….- temía decir mi hipótesis por miedo a los absurdo que pudiese sonar –venganza o simplemente porque estaba ebrio-

-¿Venganza?- Él al menos no reía, eso era bueno.

-Imagino que… Olvídalo-

-No, dime…- cortó ahí la petición arrepentido de su insinuación –Perdón. Está bien, no es necesario que me lo cuentes.-

-La verdad no tiene sentido, perdón por meterte en esto-

-Ni lo menciones- me dedicó otra de sus sonrisas, y por primera vez en el rato que llevábamos conversando sentí que no podía respirar –No debí dejarte sola. Mi error.-

-Tu no _tenías_ por qué hacerte cargo de mí- le corté, a lo que tardó en contestar.

-Cierto-

Un silencio incómodo nos inundó y me sentía en la necesidad de acabar con él, al menos para que quedase en claro que no había querido sonar ruda con el último comentario, aunque quizás había sido justamente eso lo que había conseguido.

-y…- intenté -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes….? Ya sabes….- No, no iba a ser capaz de hacer una pregunta tan directa como esa, aún cuando la respuesta fuese obvia y decepcionante, y aún cuando me muriese de ganas por saber.

-… ¿Novia?- acabó.

Él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado como si le agradara la idea de que hubiese intentado preguntarle aquello.

-No, no tengo novia, aunque he tenido, no creo que cuente con una historia como la tuya-

-Ah-

Ya no sabía que más decir o hacer, además, con todas las emociones, jaquecas y actividades del día estaba más que exhausta y la única razón por la cual aún no había caído rendida era Edward y su departamento. Pero ya ni eso pareció importar al final, y mis ciclos circadianos exigían poder llegar al final del día.

Finalmente no supe como, todo se volvió oscuro y luego de colores, y ya todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. No habían problemas ni malos entendidos, quizás un leve dolor en mi boca, pero era casi imperceptible, todo lo que seguía viendo era él. Edward. Edward. Edward.

Y luego flotaba. Sentía que volaba. Ya no podía sentir el sofá bajo mío y flotaba. Flotaba, Flotaba en aquel mar de colores psicodélicos. Mis pies también se sintieron libres de pronto. Libre de los horrorosos tacones que Alice me había hecho usar aún sabiendo lo fáciles que me resultaban las caídas. Incluso me pareció sentir como si me arroparan. De pronto, ya no sentía ni frío ni una brisa.

Sin embargo lo último que alcancé a sentir fue _una pequeña presión en mis labios y juraría que tenía sabor_. Una deliciosa y tierna presión que sólo hacía de mis sueños una utopía aún más mágica.

Y Edward aún estaba ahí. Justo frente a mí en medio de los colores. Edward, Edward, Edward. _Edward, Edward….Edward._

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi en verdad, lo hice con mucho cariño. Me he inspirado y me he quedado hasta las 1am para terminarlo. Si no lo hacía, temía que la idea concreta se desvaneciera.**

**Una cosa es segura: esta repentina inspiración es simplemente producto de sus reviews, que van en aumento, y los innumerables Favs que desbordan mi buzón en Hotmail y que me encantan. **

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado, además que estuvo extra largo. Y la conversación entre Ed y Bella no les inspira a escribirme una linda nota? O los sueños de Bella? O que piensan del final del capi? Muy Confuso? Muy metafórico?**

**Besos.**

**Carime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Con Universidades, Navidades y amigos que no había visto en un largo tiempo me ha costado un tanto escribir este capítulo, pero al fín está aquí y se viene bien cargadito, degústenlo, pues es el último, luego sólo habrá una especie de Epilogo, que no creo sea muy larguito y **_**quizás**_**… un mini extra. Ya veremos.**

**5.Sòlo deseo que sea Noche buena por siempre**

_Finalmente no supe como, todo se volvió oscuro y luego de colores, y ya todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. No habían problemas ni malos entendidos, quizás un leve dolor en mi boca, pero era casi imperceptible, todo lo que seguía viendo era él. Edward. Edward. Edward._

_Y luego flotaba. Sentía que volaba. Ya no podía sentir el sofá bajo mío y flotaba. Flotaba, Flotaba en aquel mar de colores psicodélicos. Mis pies también se sintieron libres de pronto. Libre de los horrorosos tacones que Alice me había hecho usar aún sabiendo lo fáciles que me resultaban las caídas. Incluso me pareció sentir como si me arroparan. De pronto, ya no sentía ni frío ni una brisa._

_Sin embargo lo último que alcancé a sentir fue una pequeña presión en mis labios y juraría que tenía sabor. Una deliciosa y tierna presión que sólo hacía de mis sueños una utopía aún más mágica. _

_Y Edward aún estaba ahí. Justo frente a mí en medio de los colores. Edward, Edward, Edward. Edward, Edward….Edward._

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente no comprendía dónde estaba. Esa cama no era mía. Me tomó unos instantes recapitular y hacer memoria de la noche anterior.

El aroma en la almohada me confirmó mis sospechas aquella era la cama de Edward. ¿Pero qué hacía allí? No recordaba nada que tuviese que ver con camas, de hecho, la misma habitación se me era desconocida por completa. ¿Había pasado algo más con Edward de lo que no me acordara o aún seguía soñando?

Inspeccioné mejor mi entorno y tras echar una mirada a mi cuerpo constate que en esa cama sólo había dormido una persona: Yo. Decepcionante hasta cierto punto y tranquilizante desde otro.

_¿Por qué Edward es tan bueno conmigo?_

Me incorporé dándole vuelta al asunto y arreglé un poco mi vestido para que no se viese tan desastroso sin reparar de manera puntual en su real estado. _Bella, la próxima vez que decidas quedarte de alojadas en la casa de algún chico no lleves maquillaje si no quieres espantarlo a la mañana siguiente_, me ordené al ver mi reflejo en un pequeño espejo que había en la habitación. Aunque lo hubiese deseado, no podía quedarme ahí encerrada todo el día, tendría que dar la cara algún día. Decepcionante.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y caminé descalza hacia la salita.

-Hey Bella ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó él apareciendo desde una puerta que supuse sería de la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa.

Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía al echarle una primera ojeada. Venía completa y perfectamente vestido, con su broncínea cabellera peinada en mechones casuales hacia arriba y aún húmeda por la ducha. Él tan perfecto y burgués, y yo tan… _indigente_, esa era la palabra que mejor me identificaba en esos momentos. Con tal deidad ante mis ojos no fui capaz de elaborar una respuesta coherente, por lo que me limité a asentir.

-Si quieres puedes usar la ducha mientras termino de hacer el desayuno- Me sonrojé sin razón aparente ante la palabra ducha y aunque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era sacarme el olor a tabaco y alcohol de encima, no podía aceptar su oferta, no tenía más ropa que ponerme y me avergonzaba de sobre manera el abusar de su hospitalidad.

-No…-

-Ven, tengo un par de toallas limpias por aquí.- me interrumpió al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta que estaba a mis espaldas y yo le seguí por inercia.

Luego de revisar en su armario y sacar un par de toallas me miró con detenimiento. Podía sentir su mirada atravesar cada una de mis células como rayos x lo que no me ayudaba a controlar mi rubor.

-Hmm…- dijo por fin antes de volverse a su armario y sacar una camisa blanca, a simple vista la más grande que había –Toma, puedes ponerte esto mientras limpiamos tu vestido. ¿No querrás salir a la calle con un vestido tan lindo completamente sucio verdad?-

-¿Sucio?- Me miró sorprendido, como si no entendiese la sorpresa en mi voz. Arruinado sí, sucio… Su reacción me obligó a fijar mi atención en mi atuendo.

Todo rastro de sangre y rubor comenzó a desaparecer de mi cuerpo en cuanto vi el espectáculo. No me sentí culpable, Alice hubiese tenido una reacción similar a la mía, aunque la de ella hubiese sido más de _qué-mierda-le-has-hecho-a-mi-vestido_ siendo que la mía se debía netamente a que estaba cubierto de sangre.

-¿_Bella_?- me llamó su voz aterciopelada, pero ya se escuchaba lejana -¡Bella!-

Me tomó por la cintura para evitar la caída y me dejó sobre el sofá. Yo apenas me mantenía conciente, pero en seguida volví a sentir como mi entorno retornaba a mí. Un frescor inundó cada una de mis células al tiempo que sentía un tacto, _su_ tacto, húmedo que recorría mi rostro. Un par de segundos fue todo lo que me tomó volver en mí.

-¿Estás bien?- sus ojos inspeccionaban los mismos a profundidad. Supuse que sería una estrategia médica, era lo más fácil teniéndolo a tan escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-_Creo_, yo...-

Roció un poco más de agua sobre mi rostro y luego lo esparció. La sensación consiguió que mi cuerpo se pusiera inmediatamente en alerta, y ya no cabía duda de que todo aquello era real. Ese tipo de sensaciones no es de las que se tienen en los sueños.

-Te desmayas con la sangre-

Aquello no era una pregunta, a pesar de que _de hecho_ yo me preguntaba como era que lo había inferido. ¿En serio era tan predecible?

Asentí en respuesta y el me sonrió de vuelta. En cuestiones de salud no se miente a los médicos.

-Entonces ¿Crees que serás capaz de ir al baño a bañarte sin verte al espejo?-

El rubor comenzó a subir a mi cabeza una vez más. _¿A caso ahora también era una deficiente mental?_ Si no hubiese sido por lo hipnotizada que me quedaba en su presencia le hubiese respondido como a Alice, o sea, con mi habitual sarcasmo y mal humor. En vez, volví a asentir, era tan difícil sacar palabras frente a él, vale, no era la persona más comunicativa en la faz de la Tierra _ni nada que se le pareciera_, así que supongo que fácilmente se hubiese interpretado como que una vez más simplemente estaba siendo Bella, por muy raro que hubiese sido dado que él no llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndome. _¿Se habría dado cuenta ya para esas alturas los efectos que causaba en mí cada vez que me clavaba la mirada?_

-O.K- comenzó -Aquí está el baño. Rose dejó uno de sus _shampoo_'s adentro, puedes usarlo-

_¿Rose?_

-¿Rose?-_Y justo entonces se me ocurría dar a conocer mis pensamientos..._

No sé qué habrá visto en mi expresión: Sorpresa, desilusión, molestia, celos, tristeza y desconsuelo eran algunas de las opciones. Entonces se apresuró en agregar:

-Es novia de Emmett ¿Te acuerdas de él? Mi hermano en la disco-

Claro, como no me iba a acordar del hermano de mi nueva obsesión y su _atinada_ aparición. Aunque quizás pensar en Edward como mi nueva obsesión era algo apresurado. ¿O no?

-Oh, está bien. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada.- Le dije antes de escabullirme por la puerta del baño.

En el momento en que había aceptado la ducha, la toalla y hasta la camisa no había reparado en una cosa: Me iba a quedar como un pequeño camisón de dormir, con un poco de suerte. De otra forma, parecería como en las películas cuando la chica pasa la noche con el chico y luego en la mañana al no encontrar nada a mano se pone una de las camisas de este _y..._

Para cuando me puse a reflexionar sobre el asunto ya me había metido a la ducha y no creía que fuese capaz de volver a ponerme el vestido sabiendo en qué condiciones estaba. Maldición, tendría que encontrar agallas para salir del baño con su prenda. ¿Y por qué rayos no se le había ocurrido ofrecerme también un par de pantalones? _Si serás boba, no te habrían quedado a tu talla_, me reprochó la vocecita de siempre.

Luego de asearme y refrescarme con la tan preciada ducha me puse la camisa. Suspiré. Sí, me quedaba bastante corta y no estaba segura de como se vería aquello. Mis flacuchas y transparentes piernas iban a juego con la prenda, pero no podía decir que se veía bien, atractivo o ni mucho menos _sexy_, como me _muy_ en mi interior hubiese deseado.

Sólo me hice una pregunta antes de salir por la puerta por la que había entrado, y fue la que me dió todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentarme al desafío: ¿En serio es tan malo y decepcionante que Edward no se fije en mí? _En realidad nunca lo he tenido entre mis contemplaciones, ya debería darme por hecha con el sólo hecho que cuide de mí._

Cierto, crudo y directo al grano.

Al traspasar el límite que dividía mi intimidad (lo seguro de lo desconocido, etc) sentí como su mirada me recorrió por una pequeña fracción de segundos. Aunque se notaba que intentaba hacerlo con disimulo porque casi no tardó en volver a tomar su actitud habitual de hospitalidad y enseñarme como utilizar su lavadora y secadora.

-Gracias- dije cuando hube acabado de hacer funcionar la primera máquina, pero dudo de que él haya logrado comprender a todo que embargaba esa simple palabra.

Por un lado se debía al hecho concreto de enseñarme dónde y cómo asear mis prendas, pero también se debía a _un todo_ general. A la forma en que me había ayudado en la juguetería y luego en la disco, a haberme salvado de Mike y haber curado mis heridas (incluso las del alma), por sonreír con gentileza, por haberme dejado pasar la noche ahí, por haberme cedido su cama para dormir, por su eterna cordialidad y gentileza, por sus miradas que hacían que todo mi sistema se paralizara y por esas sensaciones que hacía aparecer al igual que aquellas ensoñaciones que me llevaban a un lugar feliz, aunque nunca legasen a materializarse y aunque él no tuviese ni la más remota idea de estas últimas.

-No hay de qué- sonrió como siempre -¿Tienes hambre? Te tengo desayuno-

-Gracias…-

Estaba demasiado apenada por la situación, y su eterna hospitalidad no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.

-¿Dónde dormiste?- se me ocurrió preguntar a la mitad del desayuno luego de haberle dado vueltas al asunto una y otra _y otra_ vez. Si hubiese dormido en el sofá me hubiese sentido aún más apenada, y lo que es más, _culpable._

-En la pieza de Emmett. No vino a dormir- dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Ya sabes, hay mejores cosas que hacer un viernes por la noche que quedarte en casa con tu hermano-

No pude evitar soltar una risita ante la forma en que decía la última parte. _Pasa hasta en las mejores familias_, pensé.

-Yo… este, me siento apenada- le confesé –No _tenías_ que dejarme tu cama-

-Ya te lo he dicho, no lo hacía porque _tuviera_, nunca lo hago, cuando hago algo es porque _quiero_ hacerlo-

-Aún así, yo…-

-Dejémoslo en que toda deuda queda saldada con un _Gracias_ ¿Te parece?- _¿Acaso es cierto que acaba de guiñarme? _No, definitivamente había pasado a aquella etapa alarmante en ni el cerebro ni los sentidos funcionan debidamente. _¿Por qué nací con fallas?_

-Gracias- acepté por fin.

Las cosas podrían haber sido perfectas. Lo más cercanas a la perfección, aún más de lo que podía pedir. Conocer al chico perfecto un día y ver como es además atento es una de las más grandes ilusiones que pueden tener las chicas como yo, aún cuando nos conozcamos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que jamás nos atreveremos a dar un paso más, al menos no cuando tenemos un semi-dios justo en frente a nuestros ojos. _No, conocemos nuestro lugar_. Pero siempre hay algo que falla.

La lavadora terminó de sonar, y aprovechando que Edward se había parado a retirar los platos del desayuno me escabullí a poner mi ropa en la secadora y luego me dediqué a curiosear con la mirada el apartamento sentada desde el sofá de la salita. No supe en qué momento encendí el televisor y me quedé hipnotizada ante la pantalla, ni en qué momento Edward entró al baño, lo próximo que supe fue que la puerta del departamento se abrió y antes que pudiese reaccionar había frente a mí un enorme osos pardo burlándose.

-Vaya Edward, me hubieses avisado que habías escogido esta noche para hacerte hombre, no te aseguro que te habría dejado solo, pero al menos hubiese tenido un poco más de consideración antes de entrar sin tocar y pillaros así- rió mientras yo sentía la sangre borbotarse en mis mejillas.

Tanto destino no alcanzaba siquiera a lucir gracioso encontrándose en esa posición. No por una simple razón, una parte de mí, la más grande, deseaba con toda intensidad que las palabras de Emmett tuviesen algo de veracidad. Pero para mi desgracias la respuesta era: por supuesto que no.

Como no era raro que me ocurriese tomando en consideración lo antisocial que era, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas que decir. Ni siquiera palabras. Nada. Mi mente repasaba con lentitud las palabras del oso pardo creándose una imagen de lo que pudiese haber sido, tratando de recrear las imágenes que podían estar pasando por su mente cuando reparé en una pequeña porción de la frase: "_Me hubieses avisado que habías escogido esta noche para hacerte hombre_" O sea que Edward era…

Le oí gruñir molesto de pronto, lo que volvió a sorprenderme.

-Emmett…. ¿Podrías escoger este día para dejar de ser _Emmett el hermano cabezotas y desubicado_ por una vez en tu vida?- respondió a la defensiva. Si no hubiese estado lo suficientemente abstraída en mis pensamientos y ensoñaciones me hubiese dado cuenta en seguida de lo tenso que se había puesto con la situación. Casi como si se encontrara avergonzado ante el exceso de información.

Sí, entonces tenía que ser verdad, Edward no había tenido relaciones antes, era la única opción, pero tardaría unas eternidades en darme cuenta.

Ante la petición del chico que se encontraba frente a mí, para entonces igual o más ruborizado que yo, su hermano se limitó a fingir que se lo pensaba para luego concluir:

-Mmm... Naah ¿Para qué? Si es mucho más divertido verte torpe ante una situación nueva.-

-Emmett, largo- apuntó Edward en dirección a un pasillo que había con los dientes apretados.

En vez de hacer caso, el individuo aún cerca de la puerta avanzó hasta sentarse en el espacio contiguo al mío en el sofá.

-No pienso, este es mi departamento también y quiero ver televisión-

Antes de que la discusión continuase y la situación se extendiera a algo aún más embarazoso decidí que era momento de hacer mi salida, además, para mi fortuna, la secadora acababa de apagarse.

-Este… Edward, tu hermano tiene razón, este es su lugar también y yo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya- me apuré antes de que pronunciara el argumento que había fabricado.

Me levanté y crucé la cocina hasta llegar a la lavandería. Tomé mis cosas y prácticamente corrí al baño sin levantar la mirada a ver sus expresiones. Me cambié y doblé el camisón. En la estancia podía escuchar como los dos hermanos discutían, pero no quise ni fijarme en específicamente qué palabras eran las que seleccionaban de su vocabulario. Ante tal escena resultaba difícil no verse envueltas en ensoñaciones dentro de las cuales era yo la protagonista y la razón por la que Edward se enojaba con su hermano, pero ya cuando lograba tomar un poco más el control me daba cuenta de lo estúpido y perjudicial que toda aquella ridiculez significaría para mí. _Edward es, después de todo, una deidad completamente inalcanzable para mí._

Volví a la sala con la camisa entre las manos, pero antes de salir del baño me había dedicado a impregnar mi olfato de su olor, memorizándome lo último que tendría de _su_ aroma.

-Graicas- mi voz salió en un susurro al tiempo que me disponía a devolverle el préstamo.

-De nada- dijo y la turbación en su voz me obligó a levantar su mirada. Ahí estaban sus ojos verdes atentos a mí y una sonrisa ¿_tímida_? Asomando por la comisura de sus labios, su rostro aún vislumbraba ese rojo que en mí se veía ridículo, pero que en él, lucía aún más perfecto y ante todo, _tierno_ -Aguarda- agregó antes de dirigirse a su habitación –te llevaré a casa-

Aguardé en mi sitio sin moverme ni un ápice, aún con Emmett al lado continuaba siendo cortés. Una parte de mí había temido que su reacción hubiese sido la de alejarse, pero para unos minutos más de fortuna, no parecía haber sido así.

-Listo- volvió a decir guiándome con cortesía hacia la puerta de una manera tal que no parecía ni por casualidad que de hecho me estuviese echando.

-Eso tigre- volvió a molestarlo su hermano revolviéndole la melena desde atrás, con lo que consiguió que Edward le propinase un buen y merecido codazo en el abdomen.

-Por favor no le prestes atención- comenzó cuando ya habíamos llegado a mi edificio, pero aún no bajábamos de su Volvo –Es un tarado, no quiero que te sientas incómoda, él… es así siempre y me avergüenza, pero… - se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente, haciendo que todos mis sentidos se volvieran a lo adorable que se veía en esos momentos.

_La familia no se elige._

-La familia no se elige- reproduje mis pensamientos.

-Exacto-

-Supongo que está bien, quizás cualquiera en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, Alice por ejemplo hubiese…- _saltado por todo el lugar dichosa que mis anhelos (los suyos después de todo, ella era la culpable) se hubiesen cumplido, luego gritaría que me felicitaba y abrazaría sin dejarme respirar._ Paré mis palabras justo antes de hablar de más.

-¿Hubiese qué?- un extraño brillo de fascinación asomaba en su mirada. ¿Qué decía?

-pensado lo mismo quizás-

Él trató de disimular una risa, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Qué era lo divertido de todo aquello?

-Entonces…- aventuró – ¿Debo suponer con eso que todo está bien?-

_¿Deseas que todo esté bien?_

-Claro-

Una sonrisa esperanzaba asomó su rostro y yo aún no me podía creer que en serio le interesase tener las cosas bien conmigo.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento y él se detuvo.

-¿Sabes que tendré que volver a verte dentro de cinco días por eso cierto?- _¿Cinco días? ¿Volver a verme? ¿Por mi herida? ¿O sea que la suerte continúa?-_ Tendré que retirarte los puntos para ver si ha sanado la herida- me guiñó un ojo y yo me limité a asentir –Bueno Bella… yo este…- se acercó a mí y tomó con una de sus manos mi mejilla obteniendo como resultado que todo mi mundo se revolviese peligrosamente y luego se acercó a mí para depositar un beso en mi frente.

.

..

…

_¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?_

Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante al darse cuenta de que aquella sensación no era única. Esa caricia, esa presión, la presión _exacta_, correspondía a lo que había sentido la noche anterior y por más que en esos momentos no tuviese como constatar su sabor, podía jurar que habían sido sus labios lo que había acariciado los míos.

Siempre fui imaginativa y soñadora, pero habían un par de cosas con las que nunca podía soñar: colores, sensaciones y sabores. Así que incluso para mi des-configurado cerebro quedaba claro que eso había sido real.

Tomé su mano por instinto en el preciso momento en que sus labios se separaban de mi frente lo que ocasionó que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en su rostro, la que consiguió confundirme aún más.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y solo pude responder con la mirada, no había forma en que le dijera: _Sí, sabes, lo que ocurre es que con el beso que me acabas de dar acabo de recordar el de anoche mientras dormía, que por cierto había creído que lo había imaginado, y me preguntaba si pudieses darme otro sólo para estar segura._

-Nada, que tengas una feliz Navidad Edward- me limité a decir por fin soltando su mano enseguida.

-Bella… Sabes que te veré en cinco días y Navidad es en seis.-

_Tonta. Tonta. Tonta._

-Claro…- dije agitando la cabeza con desesperación de ser pillada en mis ensoñaciones –Entonces hasta cinco días-

-Hasta cinco días- volvió a reír –Si no vienes a mi consulta para entonces llamaré a Alice así que no trates de hacerte la valiente, aquí está la dirección, no debería atender el día antes de Navidad, pero…- volvió a revolverse el cabello nerviosamente.

-supongo que entonces tendré que ir… nada es peor que Alice, créeme-

Lo vi carcajearse antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-Bella eres única- dijo antes de tomar el ascensor y que bueno que lo hizo, así no pudo darse cuenta de lo roja que me había puesto. ¿Tomate? ¿Granada? Nada se me comparaba en esos momentos.

Aguardé unos instantes a que el rubor bajara, sabía que en cuanto cruzara la puerta mi amiga estaría acosándome con preguntas por todo el departamento, y eso me recordaba que ella era la culpable del incidente de Mike. Ella era la única culpable…

Pero por otro lado, ella era también la única culpable de que yo hubiese pasado la noche en la cama del chico más perfecto del mundo aunque hubiese sido sola. No. Alice no era la culpable de eso, había sido Edward el caballero, ni siquiera ella hubiese podido planear algo así de perfecto. No, no tenía nada que agradecerle, sólo recriminarle.

-¡Bella! ¿dónde estuviste?- fue su primera bomba.

-No te importa-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué _te_ ha ocurrido?-

-Es tu culpa, Mike…-

-¡Mike!- dejó escapar en un hilo de voz. Por unos instantes imaginé como una pequeña palanca se accionaba en el cerebro de Alice y una pequeños engranajes comenzaban a funcionar -¡Oh, Bella, lo siento! Cuéntamelo todo-

Agarró mi mano y me tiró al sillón. Así, de a poco le conté a mi amiga _el encuentro cercano del tercer tipo_ detallando más que nada los detalles horrorosos, sólo para que algo pesase en su cabeza.

-¡Es un pu…!- comenzó chillar cuando llegué a la parte de cómo me había hecho la herida, pero en seguida se detuvo cuando llegué a la parte en que Edward lo había golpeado y todos sus improperios fueron reemplazados por gritos de excitación y risas de hiperventilación.

-¡Alice…!- traté de calmarla, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde y todo su engranaje había comenzado a funcionar a grandes velocidades nuevamente.

_-¿Entonces te fuiste con Edward? ¿El fue quien te curó cierto? Es que es un gran médico y… ¡Ay, por el amor de Dios! ¡Bella, te felicito! ¿Has pasado la noche con él? ¡Ayyyy, Genial! Bella, Edward es un chico increíble, en serio_-

Y en todo ese monólogo casi ni respiraba. ¿En serio la única razón para quedarse en casa ajena era el sexo? ¿No existía simplemente la amabilidad en este mundo?

-Alice ¡Alice!- me apresuré a decir –No ha pasado nada de aquello, simplemente me quedé dormida y el me brindó hospedaje, es todo-

Habría sido casi gracioso ver a Alice refunfuñar unas cuantas palabras y cruzarse de brazos si no hubiese sido porque mi escasa autoestima se venía aún más abajo al darme cuenta de que lo que todos esperaban hubiese pasado (por alguna razón que nunca llegué a comprender) no había ocurrido. O sea, yo traía aún más fallas de las que había creído.

-Eres una cabezota- sancionó mi amiga de pronto.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como todas las chicas normales con dos dedos de frente y darte cuenta de que el hombre siente algo por ti?-

-Porque _.así_- puntualicé consiguiendo que mi amiga gruñera aún más.

-¡Bella!-

-No, no es así Alice y punto. Es imposible que él sienta algo por mí. Es mera caballerosidad-

-Entonces por amor propio ¡Bella Por Dios! Si era lo que deseabas y estabas ahí….- hizo un gesto con las manos que comprendí a la perfección, desde su punto de vista debería de haberme tirado a su cuello, haberle desabrochado la camisa dejando al descubierto su _probablemente perfecto pecho_, haberlo atado a mí y… _No, eso es violación calificada Bella y no eres una criminal._

_-_Yo no…_- _intenté defenderme aunque mi argumento se hacía cada vez menos consistente -… lo deseaba-

Esperaba que Alice se diese cuenta de lo débil de mi argumento y continuase con sus niñerías, pero en vez sólo conseguí hacer aparecer una faceta poco común en mi amiga, esa que sólo aparecía cuando yo traspasaba el límite de la cordura y la estupidez. Esa que aparecía cada vez que Alice dejaba de lado su hiperkinesis para llamarme la atención como lo haría una madre decepcionada.

-Bella- se puso de pie. _Oh, oh, la cosa va mal_ –Va a llegar el día en que tu soledad te dirá que tú eres la única culpable de todos lo males. Va a llegar el día en que te vas a ver sola y te vas a arrepentir de las malas decisiones que has hecho sólo por creer que el mundo tiene la culpa-

No me dio tiempo de responder y se dirigió a su habitación dejándome sola en el sofá. Las palabras de Alice había tocado una fibra en mí produciendo que todo se quebrase y comenzase a arder. Necesitaba estar sola y para eso mi habitación era el mejor lugar. Me encerré y comencé a llorar todo lo que me había aguantado las pasadas veinticuatro horas.

***

Durante los siguientes cuatro días no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras de Alice y Edward. Habían algo en que ambas se relacionaban: Había cometido una estupidez. Y una bien fea. Alice tenía razón, el mundo no tenía la culpa de mis decisiones, la culpable era yo. Y mi cabezonería. Mi mente había comenzado a divagar entre las miradas y gestos de Edward, encontrando en ellas el respaldo a las palabras de Alice. Las sombras al referirse a Mike y a mi herida. Su empeño en sanarme. Su rubor ante su hermano Emmett el oso Pardo y hasta la sonrisa al momento de tomar su mano se ajustaban a mi amiga. Y luego estaba lo obvio… El beso de despedida, estaba casi segura, segura, de que la sensación de la noche que pasé en su casa había sido un beso. De _él_.

Se acercaba el jueves peligrosamente y con todas las cosas que se habían mezclado en mi cabeza yo no encontraba la forma de hacerle frente. Era una _cobarde_.

Demoré todo el miércoles en convencerme que no había forma de eludir el compromiso del día siguiente. _Entonces llamaré a Alice_, había dicho y aunque entonces ya creía que sería lo peor, no alcanzaba a imaginarme el alcance real de aquello. Durante los días que habían pasado, ella casi no me había dirigido la palabra a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Algo así como _la ley del hielo_. Y si Edward llamaba estaba segura de que se enfadaría aún más, y no porque no acudiera a la consulta, si no porque de algún modo que sólo las amigas logran comprender, ella sabía lo mucho que deseaba volver a verle y también lo mucho que me aterraba hacerlo.

El jueves tomé la dirección y la metí en mi bolso. Me dirigí a mi monovolumen repitiéndome una y otra vez que todo saldría bien, _vamos Bella, sólo será una consulta_.

Para cuando dí con la dirección me encontré frente a un gran edificio junto a la juguetería. Tuve que verificar el número de local varias veces para no hacer el ridículo. ¿Debía entrar al edificio o a la juguetería? Al edificio.

_Dr. Cullen 5to piso_, se leía en el hall y me descubrí temblando para cuando leí su nombre. Ya en el 5to piso me dirigí a la recepcionista que me quedó mirando con escepticismo.

-Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó por inercia.

-Busco al Dr. Cullen-

-¿Tiene una cita?-

_Cita, cita, cita…_ Que bien sonaba…. _¡Bella concéntrate, citas de doctor!_

-No-

-Entonces déme el nombre del infante para ver cuando lo puede atender por favor- _¿Infante?_

-¿Infante? Oh, no….-

Y fue en ese momento en que me examinó acuciosamente con la mirada. _Maldición_, qué estúpida que debía verme, después de todo, Edward era un pediatra. Si hubiese tenido cinco o seis años menos hubiese sido un poco más razonable al menos… Por fortuna, antes que tuviese que verme en la necesidad de dar más explicaciones de la cuenta una de las puertas se abrió, precisamente la que decía: _Edward Cullen, pediatra_.

-Bueno Timmy, recuerda tener cuidado con esas barandillas, toma un dulce- su voz musical volvió a hacer estragos en mi organismos y sin ser conciente de lo que realmente hacía me volteé a verle. Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro y casi enseguida una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. _Es cortesía, es cortesía, Bella, no híper ventiles por favor_, intentaba ordenarme, pero con todo lo soñado durante la semana me parecía imposible creer que sólo se debiera a eso. _Bien hecho Alice, ya has conseguido meterme cosas en la cabeza. _–Hey Bella ¿Cómo has estado?-

Si estaba en público debía comportarme con un poco más de cordura que la que acostumbrada, por lo que me concentré en responder.

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?-

-Bien también- volvió a sonreír –pasa, ya vengo-

-Gracias-

Y pasé sin darme la vuelta a ver la expresión de la recepcionista mientras escuchaba como Edward despedía al pequeño Timmy y a su madre. En la sala había un escritorio con muchos papeles y un ordenador al frente del cual habían dos sillas, opté por sentarme en una y dedicarme a seguir mi examen al resto de la habitación. Las paredes estaban adornadas con muchos cuadros de colores entre los cuales reconocí una copia del diploma de graduación de Edward. Y por supuesto la habitual camilla de exámenes y armario con implementos. Nada anormal.

-Por un tiempo creí que no vendrías- rió al volver a entrar.

-Te dije que no llegaría a Alice- respondí con diversión, de algún modo que escapaba a mis parámetros de lo que es lógico, su sonrisa ya ese día me infundía un poco más de confianza. Quizás después de todo Alice había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Cierto- acordó y luego dedicó una mirada a mi herida -¿Te parece que veamos eso?-

-Supongo…-

Él se acercó a la otra silla de consulta y se sentó en ella.

-A ver…- se acercó y acarició mis labios con sus suaves manos como el terciopelo, tal cual lo había hecho cinco seis días atrás –Parece que está listo- sonrió –Ya podemos sacar los puntos- Sonreí ante la incapacidad de asentir o hablar.

Lo observé mientras buscaba sus implementos en el armario.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido?- me preguntó de espaldas a mí – ¿Ese _tarado_ se te ha vuelto a acercar?- Ahí estaba de nuevo la actitud hostil hacia Mike.

-No, por suerte-

-Me alegro- se acercó al escritorio con sus cosas para disponerse a actuar.

Primero esparció algo que supuse sería anestesiante y en cuanto ví que tomaba una tijera por instinto cerré los ojos. Escuché su acaramelada risa en el aire lo que hizo que mi respiración se acompasara con la de él.

-Tranquila, te prometo que no te dolerá- dijo, pero no los abrí hasta que hubo terminado. Podría vivir sin la imagen de una tijera con punta cortando los hilos en mi boca –Ya está- dijo por fin –como nuevos-

Yo reí ante él tono en que lo dijo y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta. Cada gesto, cada palabra no hacía más que alentar esa pequeña vocecita que curiosamente ya para esos días se parecía más y más a Alice.

-Gracias- dije hipnotizada por su mirada.

-No hay de qué- volvió a decir como ya por entonces podría haber jurado que acostumbraba.

-…- _Bella, esto es el doctor ¿recuerdas? Las consultas se pagan_, dijo una parte de mí, la cuerda, la lógica de la cual ya poco iba quedando -¿Cuánto es?-

-¿Qué?- algo en su rostro demostraba que la idea de pagarle no le agradaba bastante. ¿Qué pensaba que creería que sería gratis? El tiempo de un doctor es caro, no importa lo perfecto y apuesto que sea, va en la ley –Oh, no Bella, no es nada, en serio…-

-Pero es que _tengo_ que darte el dinero-

-No, no _tienes_…-

-O.k, palabra equivocada, _quiero_ darte el dinero- Para ese entonces, cuando mis neuronas por fin comenzaban a trabajar como debían y yo sacaba la tarjeta de crédito de mi bolso a él se le ocurrió ser poco profesional aunque no así menos perfecto, y tomar la mi mano que sostenía la tarjeta.

-En serio, no es necesario…- su miraba penetraba la mía con intensidad y dulzura –Guárdalo, recuerda, todo queda saldado con un _gracias_-

Si antes mis neuronas se habían esforzado por simular cordura todo ese esfuerzo fue lanzado al tacho de la basura en cuanto su mano abrazó la mía y su mirada actuó de igual forma. Sentí que me faltaba el aire y mi respiración se agitaba, y antes que pudiese saber qué hacía estaba en puntillas con mis _recién-sanos-labios_ rozando los suyos.

No importaba mucho, si me rechazaba, si se enfadaba, si decidía hacer caso omiso a su caballerosidad y aceptar el pago de la consulta o si creía que estaba loca, las cosas que importaban eran dos: El mismo sabor; y que él había sido él único culpable. Si él no hubiese sido tan apuesto, tan _dueño-de-juguetería_, tan salvavidas, tan cortés, tan _defensor-en-contra-Mikes,_ tan caballeroso, tan médico, tan _te-cedo-mi-cama_, tan _puedes-usar-mi-camisa_, tan _no-me-pagues_, tan… _Bella-eres-única_, tan….. no hubiese llegado a _no-ser-Bella_. ¡Por eso! Él era el único culpable, cualquier chica en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, y quizás antes de llagar a tantos '_Tan_'.

Retiró su mano de la mía y antes de que yo retrocediera un par de pasos avergonzada la depositó en mi cintura dónde al segundo siguiente se reunió con la otra. Y me atrajo hacia si. Contrario a todo lo que había imaginado, me atrajo hacía si.

-Lo… lo siento- dije cuando separé mi rostro del suyo aún cuando en realidad no lo sentía.

-No te disculpes- respondió fijando su mirada en mis ojos.

Hice ademán de huir, pero él me contuvo de manera tierna. No era como cuando Mike me forzaba a estar cerca de él, para nada, así que no hice más intentos y me quedé junto a él.

-Esto, esto es poco profesional…- traté de adjudicarle culpa mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello por los nervios.

-Técnicamente no- exclamó –ya que técnicamente no tienes la edad que deberían tener mis pacientes- rió y yo reí con él avergonzada.

-Puede que tengas razón…-

-¿Puede?- volvió a carcajearse, como si alguna actitud en mí le diera risa –Hey, mi turno está por terminar, quizás sea algo apresurado, pero… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer a algún sitio?-

¿Me estaba invitando a salir? _¡Ayyyyyyyy!_

-Cla-claro- confesé sin siquiera preocuparme por dejar a mi preciado monovolumen a la deriva una noche.

-Luego te llevaré a tu casa, claro, si es que quieres.-

Asentí en respuesta.

Los siguientes quince minutos me los pasé en la salita de espera jugando con mi melena mientras trataba de ignorar la in disimulada mirada de la recepcionista. Hice de todo, incluso traté de leer una revista con tal de que apartase su mirada de mi rostro y lo ruborizado que estaba. La escena de la consulta se seguía repitiendo en mi mente como si no pudiese creer que había sido verdad. Una parte de mi subconsciente hacía aquella espera para que estar segura de que en cuanto saliera la pequeña Lulu me invitaría a acompañarlo.

Después de todo Alice había tenido razón. Después de todo, no fue en vano su reproche y me había dado el impulso que necesitaba para hacer realidad mi deseo de Navidad. Quizás esa navidad no sería tan mala después de todo. Quizás, y el mayor porcentaje de mí así lo deseaba, después de esta Navidad desearía que fuese Navidad por siempre. Era Noche buena, y de hecho, _yo ya deseaba que fuese Noche buena por siempre._

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Y les tengo una sorpresa de año nuevo: ¿Que les gustaría que profundizara en el epílogo? ¿Hay algo que sientan que se me ha escapado? Por favor díganmelo para ver qué puedo hacer al respecto.**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita del capi? La mía fue cuando Edward se decide a ser poco ético y Bella por fin reacciona en actuar. =)**

**Recuerden que este es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. ¿No creen que sería lindo hacerme saber si disfrutaron de este five-shot? (porque la idea original era que fuese one-shot xD, hubiese sido FOME ¿cierto?)**

**Los quiere Carime.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finalemente aquí se encuentra el epílogo, pero no olviden estar atentos al extra, quien sabe, les puede resultar un tanto… interesante.**

**Epilogo.**

-Lo siento…-

Se disculpó Edward por enésima vez esa noche y no era que tuviese la culpa de algo, por mucho que insistiese en actuar como tonto y creer que si la tenía.

-Alice es así, impredecible y…- la verdad no había muchas excusas que justificasen el actuar de mi amiga, pero cuando se le conoce desde tanto tiempo como yo lo hacía era imposible armar una escenita por ello.

-¿O sea que no te molesta?-

-Sólo que no me hubiese advertido que estaría en eso, así me hubiese buscado algún otro lugar para pasar la noche de Navidad-

El rió y luego se acercó hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, lo sabes ¿cierto?-

Yo reí nerviosamente al recordar nuestra charla de aquella tarde.

Se me hacía imposible creer que todo había ocurrido en una semana, de alguna manera, tenía la impresión de conocer a Edward desde toda la vida. Las inseguridades que había sentido hacía apenas unas escasas horas parecían absurdas. Quizás era la magia de la Navidad la que nos reunía a todos como familia. ¿Sería que _Edward_ ya era como de mi familia?

Las inseguridades volvieron enseguida en cuanto recordé como había terminado la última vez que me había apresurado en dejar entrar alguien en mi corazón al punto de creerlo de mi familia. No pude reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo ante el recuerdo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al notarlo.

-Nada- negué, pero él no pareció creerme y en vez de seguir con su acercamiento previo se detuvo a acariciar mi mejilla.

-¿A qué le temes? No quiero hacerte daño- Lo sabía.

-Lo sé, no era por ti- terminé por confesar.

-¿Entonces?- Intenté sonreír lo más convincentemente que pude.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- le rodeé por el cuello y le besé.

-Bella…- su rostro se veía trastornado paro sereno, aparentemente, no había logrado convencerle.

Suspiré.

-Sólo fueron mis estúpidos recuerdos otra vez y… Es complicado-

-Bella, comprendía a la perfección cada una de las cosas que me contaste hoy ¿Qué te hace pensar que no seré capaz de comprender esta vez?-

Sus ojitos verdes demandaban saber la verdad, pero más en son para comprender que para reprocharme algo. Suspiré de nuevo. _Transparencia Bella, transparencia, ya hacía unos segundos estabas de lo más cómoda, Edward no es como Mike, no es como Mike. NO ES MIKE._

-Tuve un recuerdo…- inicié.

-¿Del imbécil otra vez?- Por muy cuidadoso que fuese al hablar, no iba a dejar de llamarle así, ya me lo había confesado y no me molestaba que se preocupara de lo que me había dicho. No era Mike.

Asentí.

-Bella… Sabes que yo no te trataría así- era ya la enésima vez que me repetía lo mismo y lo único que conseguía con ello era que me odiase a mí misma por ponerle en esa posición.

-Lo sé…- y entonces cometí el gran acierto de mirarle a los ojos. No pude reprimir una sonrisa –y por eso te he dicho que no pasa nada, pero tú eres tan cabezota…-

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado – ¿y bien…? ¿Quieres ver televisión?-

O.K, eso me sorprendió, no encajaba para nada dentro de los planes que había imaginado: seguir conversando toda la noche había sido mi peor panorama, pero no estaba preparada para eso. Me quedé aturdida unos instantes hasta que decidí que ya con lo que conocía a Edward estaba en condiciones de darme cuenta de que quizás, por alguna extraña razón que mi destartalado cerebro no había alcanzado a notar, estaba nervioso. Quizás no sabía qué decir para llenar el silencio que amenazaba por apoderarse del momento, pero a mí si que se me ocurrían varias cosas que hacer. _Ni hablar de qué decir_.

¿Y qué le decía? No podía decir que no, me varía como una idiota que no lo quiere para nada más que _eso_. Y no, no era ni es el caso de manera alguna.

Terminé por tomar de su mano y caminar junto a él al sofá, pero no fue a dónde me guió. Aguardé en silencio todo el recorrido desde la sala hasta sentarme en su cama misma. Cama, que por inusual que suene, no se me era desconocida. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que había estado ahí. Aguardé a que encendiese la Tv de una vez, aunque entonces que venía a pensármelo, comenzaba a ser la Noche Buena más patética que había vivido jamás.

Pero todo había sido un truco, nunca llegó a encenderla, y en vez, en cuanto me hubo visto sentada me advirtió que no me moviese de mi sitio. En seguida, desapareció. ¿Extraño? Sí, para entonces ya comenzaba a freakearme. No supe si había alcanzado a pestañear cuando ya estaba frente a mí de nuevo con una botella de champagne y dos copas.

Levanté una ceja en señal de desconcierto. Aunque el desconcierto se debía en realidad a su extraña forma de actuar y no a lo que se traía entre manos. Champagne y copas, algo que no pueden faltar cuando pasas una Noche Buena de a dos.

-Hay que celebrar ¿no crees?- dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón- acordé aceptando las copas que me tendía.

Lo observé mientras destapaba el corcho y reí al escuchar el "Pow" que hizo al salir volando. El rió también y aguardó a que el vapor se disipara un poco para luego repartirlo entre ambos.

-¿Por nosotros?- preguntó con un poco de rubor asomando por sus majillas. ¿Era que tampoco él se convencía de la palabra "_nosotros"_? Sonreí para infundirle valor.

-Por nosotros- acordé, pero tuve la sensación de que me ruborizaba incluso más que él.

Bebimos nuestras copas. Yo, con la idea de que mi timidez se borrara un poco me la bebí de un sorbo, a ver si así el alcohol hacía sus efectos. En cuanto a él, no bebió más que la mitad de la copa y en cuanto lo hizo sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro sin darme cuenta en qué momento se había acercado tanto.

-Ya son más de las doce- sentenció en un susurro –Feliz Navidad-

Un choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo llenándolo de las más varias emociones. Me volví en la busca de algo y lo comprendió en seguida. Mientras nos besábamos, no supe como pero en algún momento se deshizo de nuestras copas – probablemente mientras yo olvidaba respirar—ya que pronto sus manos recorrían mi torso mientras al mismo tiempo formaba una jaula protectora hacia mí.

-…Feliz…- estaba demasiado distraída como para terminar la oración, además, la falta de oxígeno me impedía pensar coherentemente.

No supe si hacíamos lo correcto ni si luego me arrepentiría de ello, lo único que tenía en mi cabeza en esos momentos, era que Alice había tenido razón desde el primer momento, y aunque yo me había negado tercamente a todos esos sentimientos que me habían embarcado desde el primer momento que me detuve en sus ojos, ahora afloraban libremente. No importaba si sufría Mañana, lo único que ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos es que le amaba, y que al _parecer_, él era sincero cuando afirmaba lo mismo. En el mundo no había otra chica que sintiera como yo en esos momentos. Era la persona más feliz del mundo. _¿O éramos dos?_

***

El tacto de sus labios en mi frente me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor, perdón por no comprarte nada…- sus ojos mostraban real decepción cuando pronunció la última parte.

-No seas tonto…- deseaba continuar, pero la sola idea de confesar aquello hacía que el rubor se asomara una vez más en mi rostro, aunque mi cuerpo yo lo hubiese dicho todo por si solo durante la noche -…me… me has dado el mayor regalo que podía pedir-

En respuesta dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, pero sus ojos eran dulces cuando volvió a mirarme.

-¿Y crees que eres la única que se siente así?- acarició mi mejilla.

Apoyé mi cabeza con más fuerza en su hombro y una vez con su olor causando estragos en mis neuronas no pude evitar besar su brazo. Como acto seguido, movió aquel brazo hasta rodear y atraerme hacia él. Abracé con mi rostro su desnudo y perfecto pecho decidida a disfrutar al máximo el momento, no fuese de hecho que en realidad seguía durmiendo.

… Pero su olor no podía ser algo que yo inventase….

-Entones- comencé tímidamente e inconcientemente mi dedo índice comenzó a juguetear por su pecho. Él no le dedicó atención alguna a la caricia, aparentemente, tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en mí. Me volví a sonrojar. -¿Sí fue importante para tí?-

Rió nerviosamente.

-Tonta Bella, por supuesto que lo fue- en sus ojos no había más que sinceridad –Quizás más de lo que te imaginas-

No supe si aquel último comentario debería de haberlo escuchado, es decir, si iba para mí o no era más que un reflejo inconciente de lo que pensaba. Decidí aceptar que si lo había dicho no era incorrecto que me refiriera al tema. Además, la curiosidad de elevó a niveles insospechados, incluso para mí, al escuchar el tono de su voz.

-Podría intentarlo… si tu me ayudas- le insté con una sonrisa. El me observó por un momento antes de hablar.

-Vaya Bella, sí que se te da mejor que a mí todo esto-

No sentí el rubor venir, seguramente ya me había acostumbrado a la sensación luego de todas las veces que me había visitado en los últimos días. ¿En serio podía creer que se me daba bien cuando no hacía más que balbucear incoherencias? Recapitulé todo por unos instantes, él había sido el primero en ser cortés, gracias a él había terminado dos veces en su cama a la mañana siguiente (aunque la primera no se debería contar), él era quien me infundía confianza a ratos cuando me sentía miserable y por último era _él_ el semi dios, no yo.

-De hecho- confesé luego –Todo esto es… nuevo para mí.-

Sus ojos se dilataron de asombro. ¿Qué le sorprendía tanto?

-¿En serio?-

Mis mejillas ardieron aún más al asentir, quizás me estaba pasando de la raya.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?- pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio que yo utilizaba para calmar mis emociones encontradas.

Me centré en su rostro. No me miró y parecía estar concentrado cuando vi sus mejillas teñirse de un sutil rosa.

-Porque también es algo nuevo para mí-

No necesitó decir nada más, comprendí a la perfección a qué se refería porque yo también me sentía así. Me sentí afortunada de tener esa posibilidad y quise creer con todas mis fuerzas en las palabras de Alice, de que era un buen chico y todo eso. Como acto reflejo me abracé más a él todavía, ahora que me convencía más y más de que a pesar de lo obvio podríamos tener lo suficiente en común para estar juntos, podía estar más tranquila. Él jugueteó con mi cabello durante un rato en que yo sólo me disponía a sentir su respiración. Era fabuloso. No conocía nada como lo que experimentaba en ese momento. Su calidez, su tacto, su respiración… y cada vez que osaba alzar la mirada me encontrabas de lleno con sus ojos verdes atentos a mí, me dedicaba una sonrisa de total comodidad para que me sumiese de nuevo a sentirlo con todo mi afán. Estar en el paraíso, ya no parecía tan inalcanzable y eso lejos de asustarme me hacía pensar en que todo estaría bien. Para entonces, sólo podía ansiar que la próxima Navidad fuese algo que esperar.

**Así que ahí está el epílogo. Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño regalillo de Navidad. Si es que por alguna razón le ha quedado gusto a poco, sean muy bienvenidos a revisar mi perfil. Quizás encuentren algo que les guste, tanto aquí en Fanfiction como no. Me honraría enormemente si visitaran mi DeviantArt, que por el momento es como mi blog, y por supuesto, siéntanse libre de seguirme en Twitter para estar atentos a nuevas noticias y fics que se puedan venir, digan que son de FanFiction y les devolveré el seguimiento con gusto. **

**Besos y se me cuidan ¿Si?**

**Los quiero.**

**Carime Jackson **


End file.
